Untouched
by kurosora1984
Summary: A tale of passion and deception, loyalty and betrayal, and three men caught in one conspiracy. ARR For Nijuuni
1. Part I

**Author's Note: **This shortish fic is a _woefully_ late _**Happy Happy Birthday**_ present to the beautiful and talented and gorgeous and kind **Erin** (dA: **Nijuuni**), without whom I would not be in this fandom at all! It is an attempt at interpreting her gorgeous artwork, also entitled "Untouched." (Clicky-link in my profile.)

I started writing this over two months ago (urgh) and am only now posting. However, I'm almost done, and hope it will all be up very soon. There will be three parts. (LOL Lauren, I swear this is a coincidence!) XD Also, Erin did give me permission to take this in a different direction than the drabble she wrote along with the artwork, in case you were confused. (Her drabble was too much genius for me, I couldn't measure up.) ^_^

Special thanks to my own "language tutor" **Katja** (dA: **Memorialfire**)! And thanks as well to the friends who have encouraged me!

A very merry un-birthday, Erin! I hope you like it! ^_^

**Notice!** (Sept. 2011) I'm leaving this story up for the sake of those who like it, but don't expect any more ARR in the future. I'm happy if you enjoy this, but my experimental attempts to enjoy ARR (in any form) are over, and the verdict is: I'm not a fan. Sorry. ^^;

* * *

Preface: The Captain, the Assassin, and the Prince

The castle blazed with light, gilded white towers shining gloriously into the frosty blackness of the February night. It rose over the capital, as exalted above the rest of the city as its inhabitants were over the lowly commoners. A beacon in the early winter night, the castle welcomed those of high birth, calling the nobles and the wealthy of the kingdom to come, come and gather, come and dance, come and shine in the glory of their prestige, come and celebrate the long-awaited announcement – the Prince was finally engaged.

Beyond the wide-flung gates, past the enormous doors, the interior of the castle was drowning in light. What did it matter that the night was dark and cold, the streets emptier than usual as the commoners sought the security of their homes? Within the castle, everything was warm and alive with excitement, everything glittered richly. Gold gleamed and jewels sparkled – an unashamed exhibition of wealth.

Room after room opened to welcome the finest in the land, and every room was fabulously decked out, yet none so ornate and grandiose as the ballroom. The center of the occasion and the destination of every exalted guest, the ballroom stretched almost beyond the reasonable definition of a room, so vast was it, so lofty its domed ceiling. There, raised on a dais to be in full view of the entire assembly, three empty thrones waited, ready to be occupied by the most privileged persons of all – the centers of the entire kingdom's attention.

The Regent, the Prince, and the foreign Princess – the future Queen.

Wine and champagne and delicacies both rare and delicious were profuse, dancing and laughter and high spirits filled even the seemingly endless space in the ballroom, and the hour drew close for the arrival of the hosts.

At last, all activity halted on cue from the trumpets, and all the anticipation contained in hundreds of shining eyes was turned to the entryway as the Grand Regent, Lord Marluxia, was announced and welcomed in with fanfare and honor. The political ruler of the kingdom stepped forward gracefully, every inch of his powerful frame effortlessly carrying the weight of his total authority forward with calm ease as he stepped up to his throne above the gathered guests.

His deep, resonating voice broke over the hushed crowd, speaking gracious words of welcome before, in turn, announcing the greatly worshipped future King – Prince Axel.

The fanfare that welcomed the Regent was nothing compared to the celebration at the appearance of the kingdom's future ruler. The Prince. The beautiful, adored, magnificent Prince. The young man who was born to rule, and who would now be stepping into his place as King, once his marriage was celebrated this summer with even more glory than his engagement was now calling forth.

The Prince waved calmly to the crowd, smiling a little, though his expression remained customarily serious. He spoke no words to the people upon reaching his throne, only waved to them again. It was Lord Marluxia who addressed them again, introducing the most anticipated guest of the evening.

The foreign Princess – Princess Kairi, the future Queen. A general gasp greeted her appearance as she began to all but float toward the thrones, for even among all the richly ornamented ladies present, she outshone each and every one. She was bright – almost too bright to look at directly – encrusted with jewels beyond counting. As she reached the dais, Prince Axel stepped forward, offering his hand. With flawless, practiced motions, the Prince and Princess bowed to each other before the enraptured room. Then, descending to the ballroom floor arm-in-arm, the future King and Queen danced a perfect waltz before floating on the sound of applause back up to their thrones. It was a stunning performance for all to see, when the Prince held the Princess and they danced. It was like a living painting, the dark, vibrant royal navy of his suit looking beautiful alongside her glittering pale pink and white gown; as they stood together, the dark and light colors seemed made to complement each other. A perfect couple, a perfect marriage, such a perfect sight.

Then, with a wave of the Regent's hand, the music began again, the dancing resumed, the celebration continued, and for hours and hours the world was light, light and beauty and happiness, long into the night.

~o~

The beams of light from the magnificent castle shone into the night, illuminating the enormous gates as well as the guards who stood like gilt statues at attention. Their patrols were perfect, synchronized, as much for show as for security. Once an hour, the soldiers would report to the lieutenants. The lieutenants, posted at each gate, looked dutifully severe – they must be ready at all times, for their captain would make his rounds several times throughout the night, checking in on security and confirming that no laxity would invade the ranks on this momentous night.

With a light stepping sound at a quarter past two, the lieutenant at the main gate heard the captain approach.

"Report." Came the curt command as the lieutenant saluted.

"All quiet, sir. No disturbances reported. Guard will change at the half-hour, in fifteen minutes."

The slender leader nodded approval, tugging absently at the finery he wore, the silver chains on his arms formal insignias of his rank. "Very well. Carry on." And, without any further words, he turned to continue on his rounds of the gates before his steps would direct him back to the ballroom. Long, bound-back strands of red hair swished at his back as the military commander strode somewhat lethargically. The longer he could take making his rounds, the longer he could be away from the painfully bright ballroom, the painfully sharp eyes of the women, and the painfully strained performance of royal engagement.

_Could he really be the only one who saw what a miserable farce this was?_

~o~

From a rooftop some distance off, whipped by the endless, icy wind, another figure assessed the castle. Yet this was not an examination of defenses, nor was the watcher standing tall like a soldier, nor were his eyes hazy, distancing themselves from the display of light. No, much unlike the captain of the guard, this watcher's eyes shone slightly as they gazed upon the beautifully lit castle, not seeing but easily imagining the scene within, for he knew what the occasion was. And he did not stand soldier-straight, yet neither did he slouch like a lowly criminal, but his bearing was relaxed, at perfect ease. And there was nothing cowed in this figure, as most commoners were wont to be, looking upon the castle. Instead, there was a faint sense – something in the tilt of his chin, perhaps – of ownership over the spectacle.

There was something for this watcher here, and he was ready to come and possess it.

The very corner of his lips curled slightly in a cruel smirk as he contemplated the sight. The newly-introduced couple would be dancing their first waltz now…could he even hear the faintest strains of the instruments? Or was that just the music of the bitter wind?

It didn't matter. He could see it all happening in his mind, in the dark and the cold from afar, and he didn't have to enter into the bright ballroom to see the couple, and he didn't have to see with knowing eyes like the captain of the guard to already be aware, as few were, that there was never a fairy tale or infantile game of make-believe like this political marriage proclaimed tonight.

But all that would wait. He had time. For now, he would watch from the darkness.

_And the light would never touch him._

~o~

Colors danced, vague and indistinct…hazy. Blurred. Colors swirled and mingled, and the light was so bright, so painfully bright. Lids slipped slowly down, shutting out the light and the dancing colors, longing only for the end of this interminable night.

A bare second later, a gloved hand lightly touched his shoulder, and Prince Axel's eyes snapped open at the attendant's gentle reminder to _stay awake_ or disgrace himself and his country in front of the foreign guest. The shapes refocused sharply, the finery and frills too distinct, too sharply revealed in the light. Weary green eyes slipped sideways, taking in the attendant's apologetic wince, boredly moving on to the lady beside him. The pretty stranger he was to marry, at his uncle's insistence.

It would be an excellent political alliance.

She didn't even speak his language. He knew three lines of rehearsed formality in hers.

The clinking of crystal was too harsh, the orchestra's playing too monotonous, everything was just too _much_ at…what was it now? Four in the morning? Oh, skin and bones groaned for satin sheets and soft pillows, his chest ached to be free of the vest that tightly hugged his lean frame, his eyes smarted and blinked again and dreamed of the soothing darkness of his bedchambers with all the lights doused.

An hour or two more…it was more than half over. Just as he was about to yawn, forgetting to catch himself, the attendant leaned over and murmured, "Would you care for more wine, my Prince?"

Sucking in a breath and forcing the yawn impulse away, Axel blinked heavily. "No…no, but I would like a cold drink of water…"

The attendant nodded hesitantly. "I may be a moment then, my Prince. I do not think there is water being served. But I will find what you request."

Axel only nodded his assent. He wasn't supposed to thank servants.

He nearly closed his eyes again before the lad reappeared, a gold goblet in hand. Axel took it gratefully, sipping the clear, cold water, glad that the opaque drinking vessel prevented his uncle from seeing that he drank _water_ at a ball. Those sharp eyes would have not missed the sight, and he would have heard of his uncle's displeasure later. The Grand Regent was stern with his nephew, Prince or not.

The drink relieved him immensely – it always grew so _hot_ at a ball – and Axel could not stand on ceremony for once. Gratefully, but very, very quietly, he whispered to the boy, "Thank you." The attendant was sharp enough not to react or insist aloud that Axel needn't thank him, drawing the Regent's attention. He merely nodded and withdrew to his place again.

Axel's tired eyes returned to the ballroom, scanning the gathering again. He was just making a game out of how many black suits he could spot – black was rather unfashionable for men at the moment – when he spotted one figure in particular. Rather than a jacket, only a black vest covered the white shirtsleeves, which disappeared again into the black gauntlets, silver chains showing the rank of captain.

His eyes remained fixed on Reno, the captain of the guard, until the man, lazily sipping champagne, turned his dull eyes toward the dais and saw the Prince watching him. Across the room, their eyes met, and Axel wished desperately that he could at least talk to his captain during this tedious affair. But no, he was here to be _seen_. Reno was also obligated to attend, but Axel knew he also took advantage of his obligations to get away from the ballroom as much as possible. He was thoroughly envious.

Reno could see that. But at least he was sympathetic. Axel could see the smirk of understanding turn to a wince of sympathy. Reno's thin, muscular shoulders helplessly shrugged as his head shook just enough to throw a few pieces of red hair into his face. The man impatiently brushed them back as Axel sighed. Reno understood, but couldn't do much other than this slight commiserating from afar. And apparently, it was time for rounds of the gates again, because he waved absently to Axel – a small, discreet gesture – and headed for the doors once more.

And the Prince longed to follow, thirsted for the cold night air and the soothing touch of the wind raking through his hair.

_But he stayed in his place – royal, worshipped, alone._

~o~

Part I

To fanfare and applause and toasts and honor, the royal hosts departed just before dawn. Their glory having lifted from the ballroom, the guests that had gathered like so many moths to their beautiful flame began to disperse, some to fine lodgings, many to their homes in the capital city, and a privileged few with distant blood ties to the royal family were led to their rooms in the castle.

The parting words between the affianced couple were brief and rehearsed and cordial, and the foreign princess left for the chambers she was occupying during her stay, maids following her in a small flock.

The parting words between the Prince and the Regent were brief and necessarily polite, and the Prince was not reprimanded at once, which was a good sign. The Regent may still have some nitpicking point to mention tomorrow or the next day, but it was nothing severe enough to warrant immediate chastisement, which allowed Prince Axel to relax one degree further when out of his uncle's presence.

Attendants trailed the Prince to his own chambers, hurrying to keep up with the quick strides of his long legs. Heavy eyelids and a nagging headache were focused on one thing – _sleep_. Axel barely glanced sideways, then, when another figure emerged from a side hallway as he passed, easily falling into step with the Prince as the attendants parted, leaving room for the captain of the guard at the Prince's side.

For some moments, neither spoke a word. The two red-haired men merely paced forward rapidly in silence, boots clicking against the marble floors in unison. As they approached Axel's chambers, the Prince finally did glance to the side momentarily. Looking ahead again, he questioned in a dull voice, "I take it there were no security issues of consequence."

With a voice just as expressionless, the captain gave a routine answer to a routine question, "No, no issues at all, my Prince. A perfectly quiet night."

The Prince hummed briefly, and did not speak again.

Attendants opened his door for him, and Reno's steps continued to match his as he entered his room. Attendants brought forth a change of clothes and offered various things – a bath, refreshment, assistance in changing – but Axel dismissed them. Reno leaned a narrow hip against the back of a settee, watching without comment as the attendants finally left, the door closing softly behind them.

Axel collapsed into a large chair – his favorite – with a loud exhalation. Reno also visibly relaxed, slouching around the settee and flopping onto it with absolutely _no_ military grace or form left in his bearing.

"You look as miserable as I feel…maybe more so," the captain wryly observed.

Axel ground the heels of his palms against his eyes. "I hate balls so much." It was only a mumble…almost a pout from the grown Prince.

"No argument here."

Axel shot the faintest glare at his oldest friend. "At least you can get some _air_."

"Yes, yes," the other man answered, "you undoubtedly have it worse."

It was a subject hardly worth discussing anymore – they had had this conversation after every ball for years, and the conclusion was always the same. Still…it was a slight comfort to Axel to hear it again. Reno knew that.

The Prince finally dragged himself back to his feet and began stripping away the finery and lace with unconcerned, efficient movements. His jacket landed on the chair, boots were kicked away, belts cast aside, and the hated vest removed with a sigh of relief. Soon Axel stood in only his slacks, combing long fingers through his loose red hair a few times before reaching for the nightclothes.

Reno sat helping himself to a glass of water from the refreshments set out on the end table in spite of Axel's denial of wanting them. He sipped the clear liquid, modestly showing decorum by pretending to ignore his Prince changing…yet, like always, his clear blue eyes strayed up from the glass slightly as he drank. The distant, disconnected glaze in them didn't flicker or fail, they only lingered a moment on Axel's bare upper body before turning back to stare into the clear water in the glass.

Concealment was an old, familiar habit.

When Axel's hands began to unfasten his pants, Reno stood and walked over to the window, drawing aside the rich velvet drapes just enough to allow him to gaze into the night. The very faintest touches of gray were seeping into the black sky, beginning to define the shapes of houses and buildings and the great cathedral in their midst. The city would be wakening soon, the paupers and merchants rising to their work as the nobles and rulers retired to their beds.

He sensed stillness behind him and turned to see Axel dressed again in loose bed clothes. He already knew what was on the Prince's mind.

"How do you like her?" He also already knew the answer.

"I hate her." Axel sighed again, swiping a hand down his face. "I mean…I don't. I don't _hate_ her. She's pretty and seems…nice enough. She doesn't deserve to be hated. But…" Frowning deeply, he collapsed into his chair again, a moment later shifting to pull his jacket out from under him and throw it with irritation on the floor. "…I don't want her, and I have to take her, and that makes me hate her." He looked up to Reno, who listened. "It isn't fair. To _either_ of us."

The captain heard the slight pleading in the Prince's tone and sympathetically shook his head, joining him again. "Of course not. Nothing about this whole birth thing _is_. You know that."

"I know." Axel nodded, agreeing unhappily. "Still…I wish."

Understanding, Reno patted the Prince's shoulder, his hand lingering there only a moment. Then, denying himself the indulgence of comforting the Prince further, he stepped back.

"You should rest now, my Prince."

Axel nodded, resignedly rising and moving toward the enormous bed.

"Sleep well, my Prince."

A tired hand waved, and the captain turned and left.

Pausing outside the Prince's door, Reno shoved two hands through his hair, gripping harshly for a moment before letting the red strands go, sighing heavily, and turning his steps away from the royal chambers toward his own wing of the castle.

Since they were children, he'd known this would happen one day. Since they were boys playing knights and dragons in the garden, when Axel's parents had still been alive…this had always been in the future. It had been there before Reno had begun to wish, for his own reasons, that it wasn't. And now it was here, in the form of a lovely foreign Princess, and she was fair and her country was an excellent prospective ally that would strengthen their borders significantly, and she was a stranger and he wanted her to leave, go back to her country and never set foot here again.

Instead, she would soon be back, after returning home for a few months, and the captain of the guard would soon be kneeling to her and pledging his loyalty to his new Queen. His stomach turned with displeasure at the thought, but his refined features remained schooled into a bland expression, his eyes as vacant as ever, revealing nothing.

As he left the royal wing, he was passed by an attendant escorting a guest. He paid little attention to them until they were quite near, and then something about the guest caught his eye. The tilt of a fine chin, the calm confidence in those startlingly blue eyes, or perhaps the golden halo his hair seemed to become in the dimmed light. Whatever it was, Reno's attention was momentarily caught, and for a moment those deep blue eyes met his.

Was that…a bold stare? A confident smirk on those pale pink lips? Reno blinked, and it was gone. The guest nodded demurely to him and passed on without pausing.

Reno was tempted to slow, to stop, to turn and look back…but his boots continued mechanically clicking forward. His head did turn, however, and a glance back over his shoulder followed the receding figure, noting the smoothness of his stride, the elegant frills around the collar and cuffs of a long, swaying coat that hung from his slender frame…

And nothing in his appearance warranted the chill that traced whisper-lightly down Reno's spine as he looked at the young man.

~o~

In the darkest shadows of pitch-black chambers, the Regent sat and waited. The knock came and he called, "Enter," in a low, even voice. When the lone figure stepped into the room, the large wooden doors swinging quietly shut behind him, and knelt in the darkness before him, the Regent remained still. Quiet. Waiting with the smallest smile touching his lips. He did not speak, though the moments drew long, and the kneeling figure remained immobile.

But the waiting young man was not to be cowed by the silence of the most powerful man in the kingdom. At length, the bowed head was lifted, an intent, purposeful gaze piercing directly into the Regent, seeming to locate the eyes that watched him in the dark and throw a challenge right back at them. Both men smirked slightly, one knowing that he had won, the other knowing that he had learned what he wanted to know about his visitor.

Low and smooth, the Regent's voice spoke without prelude. "You are the best assassin in the Thirteen Kingdoms of the known world." It was not spoken as a question. For answer, the kneeling assassin merely persisted in his fixed gaze unflinchingly.

Marluxia was pleased. "I have called you here to solve a problem for me. If you manage to do so satisfactorily, your reward will be nothing less than a king's ransom. However, I will warn you that it is somewhat more complicated than a simple assassination."

"I certainly hope so." The assassin spoke for the first time, his voice low and mild, pleasant even, and soft. Refined. Lacking the rough depth of a fully-matured male voice. "If it were not so, the task would not interest me enough to accept."

Marluxia only nodded approvingly. "Well, let us see if this interests you. Prince Axel must not marry the foreign Princess and ascend to the throne. It is not yet his time to overtake my position as ruler of this kingdom…nor is such a time likely to come." The last words were spoken slowly, with intent.

"And the reason I cannot simply kill him, securing your reign forever?"

"Because, if he dies now, it would _not_ so secure my reign." The Regent rose and paced to a window, the heavy drapes of which were shutting out the faint morning light. A sliver of gray dawn reached into the room as the Regent glanced out over the city.

"Prince Axel is extremely popular among the people, common and noble alike. He is young and attractive and filled with potential in their eyes. I am tolerated as the current Regent because of my faithful loyalty to him – to the Regent's task of raising up the Prince into a great King. For my excellence in this work, I am well-approved as a Regent. However," he let the curtains fall and turned back to his listener, "if the Prince were assassinated, not only would it look far too suspicious, but a popular future ruler would be cut off in his prime. The people would be disappointed. No matter how well I have ruled as Regent, I would be reviled as King.

"That is why," he continued with a small, crafty smile, "I have instead planned for the Prince to slowly degrade himself in the public's eye, until he should, seemingly by his own irresponsibility and foolishness, bring about his own ruin and death. I, of course, will publicly strive to prevent this ruin, and succeed the throne as a far brighter prospective King than the dissolute Prince."

A sharp gleam in blue eyes. "I find it interesting that with such a plan in place – a plan which would seem to require some time to affect – you would choose this time to insist on an engagement that would hasten the Prince toward the throne. I have heard correctly? The Prince would be King already, were he married? Only that condition remains to be fulfilled?"

"An interesting law in our land, if I do say so…one I am quite fond of, particularly since it does not affect me." The Regent smiled coldly. "Yes, I am the one who forced this engagement forward, and I am the one who will pay _you_ to see that it is broken off."

The assassin asked no question, merely waited for the Regent to explain.

"The political ramifications of this engagement are weighty, and the situation is tricky. This alliance is precious – I have chosen this Princess specifically because an alliance with her country will prove invaluable to ours. And it is my intention to have the Prince himself nearly ruin this alliance, allowing me to step in and save it. That will become part of my means for undermining his credibility and ruining him prior to his death, which will come later. The Prince himself, however, requires careful handling on this point, because he has a strong sense of noble duty to his kingdom. He will marry the foreigner because he sees it as his responsibility, unless someone is able to convince him otherwise."

"Perhaps you shouldn't have given him such a duty after all," the assassin boldly declared.

Marluxia smiled grimly. "A good Regent strives to bring the Prince to his throne."

An echo from the darkness, "So of course, as a good Regent, you must allow the public to see you endeavoring to bring this about. I see."

"I am a _perfect_ Regent." A nod. "And so Prince Axel is engaged, at my insistence, and all are aware that I have been responsible for finding him this perfect bride and profitable alliance. It would not do, then, to have _my_ pick be suddenly found to be an adulterous, unfaithful girl. Therefore, I cannot cast that accusation on her, giving the Prince the most obvious means of breaking his engagement.

"Instead," the Regent paced back to his chair and sat again, "I must find a person who can seduce him away from his duty until he is willing to break with her. Then he will bear the blame among the people for losing her. However, privately I will craft a means for her to be found unfaithful as well, in order that my negotiations with her country may continue. Both will be at fault, not just our Prince, and I will be able to save the alliance without the marriage. The Prince will fall in the people's sight, and I will rise."

"I suspect the role you imagine for me in this; however, please do go on."

Airily, the Regent concluded, "You will seduce the Prince until he cannot bear to marry that Princess. I will handle the rest of his demise from there, once you have his promise not to marry her – a promise, mind you, that you know he will keep."

An eyebrow arched in the darkness, yet even with the encroaching dawn, the Regent could not see it. "And why an assassin for this job? A prostitute seems more appropriate."

A dark pause. "Merely because, if you fail and Prince Axel will not break with the Princess, my last resort will be to kill him before he marries. Efficiently and with no chance of failure on _that_ point."

"There are female assassins you might have chosen…"

A broad smirk from the Regent. "I think you will find, once you begin the mission, that I have some excellent informants. _You_ are a better choice."

"What if _I_ have no taste for such a mission?" Arms crossed, a challenge perceptible by the dimmest rays of dawn that penetrated the room.

"Again, my sources are quite good. I think you will find that the price offered overcomes any dislike of the task…you who are known to accept any assignment if enough money is offered."

A wicked smile returned to the fair assassin's face. "Well. You _are_ informed. All right. I accept."

The deal was struck in the darkness, the assassin departed in darkness, and the Regent remained for some time, concocting and refining his schemes in darkness until at last he retired to his luxurious bed.

~o~

The entire week following the welcoming ball was consumed with endless meetings between the Regent and the foreign ambassadors who had accompanied the Princess. Axel was required to meet with his fiancée daily, for private dinners and tea and arranged walks through his castle's grounds. It was also decided that he should take the Princess on a carriage tour of the capital; the Regent and ambassadors would also join, following in a second carriage. The royal procession through the capital would be a marvelous sight for all the citizens, and the guests would surely be welcomed by crowds pressing to get a glimpse of them in every street they travelled.

The royal guard was kept very busy by this particular event, and Reno, as captain, spent considerable time planning the route and assigning soldiers throughout the city. His work was overseen by the Grand Regent, who demanded that all be made perfectly secure, and who wished to show the guests the very best parts of their city. The plans were then presented to Axel, and Reno personally saw to the task of coaching the Prince in the route, explaining to him the sights that the Regent wanted him to point out to the Princess. The foreign-language tutor had to be on hand at least once, translating a few of the most crucial words for the Prince and creating a list for him to study, so that "cathedral" and so forth could be pointed out to the Princess in her own language.

It was a patch measure meant to make the whole expedition justifiable, but Axel still felt that a tour would do the Princess no good at all, even with a few words mixed in that she could understand. He wished with all his heart that he didn't have to spend the extra time in that carriage, playing guide to his fiancée.

"_Katedral…markedsplads…torvet…flod…_perhaps someone would care to tell me how to say 'damn it all'?" Prince Axel sarcastically muttered under his breath, out of his language tutor's hearing. The foreign words were a troublesome jumble of sound to him, and apparently his pronunciation was hopeless. The tutor kept correcting him over and over, yet Axel couldn't hear the slightest difference between what his tutor said and what he echoed.

Reno, who had been idly paging through one of the books of foreign words while the tutor worked on the tour list he had given him, glanced up with a bored expression. "Try telling her this: _Dine bryster ser dejilige ud_."

The tutor hadn't heard, for Reno had spoken somewhat quietly. Axel made a face. "Sounds like someone choking on their own tongue. _Dine… bryster ser… dejilige ud?_" Unfortunately for the Prince, he didn't know to keep his voice low. The tutor, hearing him, looked up in shock, face almost as red as the Prince's hair. He spluttered for several moments, switching between recognizable and foreign words rapidly, before he managed to compose himself. With a stern face, he instructed the Prince to most certainly _not_ say that in _anyone_ else's hearing, least of all the Princess'.

Axel, confused, glanced at Reno, whose lips were trembling with the effort of not smirking broadly. His blue eyes, however, gave him away, glinting wickedly. Axel's green ones narrowed in response, and he suspiciously snatched the book from Reno and began scanning the pages the other redhead had been examining, searching out the words and puzzling together their meaning. After several minutes of deep concentration, a heavy crease between his brows as his lips silently formed the strange words, Axel's eyes began to light with comprehension.

"_Dine bryster…_ 'Your breasts look delicious'?" His voice was high with shock as he looked at Reno in disbelief. The captain of the guard clamped a hand quickly over his mouth, but not before a snort of laughter escaped. Face flushed from the struggle of remaining calm, he nodded at the Prince, who slowly seemed to catch up to Reno's amusement. Soon, the Prince and the captain were both snickering like schoolboys, just as they had often done years ago, trying to conceal their laugher from the tutor who, like all Axel's tutors, had good reason to glare sternly at the red-haired pair.

All too soon, however, the fun was over. An attendant came to announce that Axel was wanted for tea with Princess Kairi, and Reno was forced to finish his work with the tutor alone, postponing the rest of his explanations to Axel for another time.

~o~

The crowds were thick and noisy and excited, even in this out-of-the-way town square. The royal carriages would pass here, perhaps even stopping a moment to look at the ancient fountain the square boasted. The general populace was eager for a glimpse of the foreign Princess, and gathered there in hopes of seeing her fair face.

Among the commoners was one specific watcher – a golden-haired young man. Dressed with more refinement than the average person on the street, yet not excessively fancy, he waited in a very specific spot – a window above a tavern that looked out to the fountain and the street below.

Roxas had very specific information that led him to choose this spot – he knew exactly where the carriages would stop, which direction each carriage would face, and which side would hold the Prince and which the Princess. He knew how long they would be there, and he knew exactly where to place himself and how to dress to make sure that he caught a very specific eye.

The wide open window allowed warming sunlight and a chilly breeze to wash over him, rustling through unruly blond locks and occasionally making his loose white linen shirt billow around him. Roxas was aware of these things merely as far as they were going to make a visual impact. He was aware of the crowds of people so far as they might interfere, but that was unlikely, and he gave them very little attention as a result. And he was aware of the passing of time so far as it steadily counted down to the moment the carriages would arrive. The cold, at least, should have affected him, sunlight or not, but it didn't. Nothing broke his perfect calm.

And so, unperturbed by anything in surroundings or any nervousness regarding his plans, which he knew were perfect, Roxas waited.

When the carriages arrived, he automatically stood. When they stopped, he leaned out of the window, affecting interest. His clear blue eyes immediately found the Prince – it would have been hard to miss that bright hair – and, as planned, the young future King was angled perfectly, his window facing Roxas directly.

Blue eyes locked onto the Prince's face, and Roxas trained his attention there, unfaltering as a few moments passed. The extremely bored-looking Prince was pointing at the fountain and apparently struggling out a difficult word for his Princess, who listened attentively to him and then obediently turned her gaze to the marble statuary. The Prince did not bother to look with her at the familiar monument, but gazed wearily out at the people, attempting to school his face into its usual public expression – serious but kind.

Roxas waited, and it was only a few predictable moments before the stirring wind caught his clothing and hair again, and the movement drew green eyes upward.

The blue eyes of the watcher were ready, instantly meeting the Prince's. A slow, warm smile broke over Roxas' fair face, spreading to his eyes and making them sparkle entrancingly. He looked utterly beautiful.

He could just see the surprise flicker in the Prince's expression as Axel caught his breath. Roxas maintained the stare and the effortless beauty, refusing to release Prince Axel's eyes, while another part of his mind took advantage of the moment to carefully examine and analyze his target, memorizing every detail he could see, for later reference.

He well knew how inappropriate it was to hold the Prince's eyes thus, but that was a part of the plan. Prince Axel was not going to call the guard to arrest him for it, after all. It was easy for Roxas to see that Axel was not that man – a man that would, seeing a lovely boy, immediately know what he wanted and take advantage of his position to grasp it without hesitation. No…Axel was not the despot to imprison and rape the object of his desire.

Nor, however, was he apparently the pining romantic he might have been. Roxas noted this with great interest – for, when the carriages began moving again, Axel's gaze only lingered on his for a moment. His head only turned slightly to continue looking at Roxas. Then, he turned back to his fiancée, and he did not look back again.

A spineless, foolish Prince would have turned and held his gaze until people and buildings intervened between them. However, Roxas also knew that he did not need to worry that the Prince's self-control meant his mission had failed – that one, brief moment of lingering had communicated enough. Satisfied, Roxas made note of the small details he had gathered about Prince Axel's character, and turned to depart the tavern, the faintest, pleased smile ghosting over his lips.

~o~

The next day, the captain of the Royal Guard had to meet with the Prince again. The following night would be another grand ball, this time as a send-off for the foreign guests. Guard duties and soldier stations had to be explained to the Prince and Regent again, and the Regent had approved them already. It only remained to inform the Prince.

Reno needed only the smallest fraction of the time he was allotted for this meeting. "My Prince, the Royal Guard will be arranged virtually exactly as they were for the welcoming ball at which your engagement was announced." Having made his official report, bored to the core with his own statement, Reno flopped lazily down on his favorite settee in the Prince's chamber, where he had come to make the report while the Prince was busy approving many other details of castle preparation for the event. This mainly consisted of him stamping his seal on a lot of papers, next to the seal of his uncle, who approved them first.

Axel, however, didn't respond to Reno's dull report, nor were his hands busy with stamping, nor were his hazy eyes fixed on the papers. Chin in hand, he was staring quite vacantly off into space. As soon as Reno was comfortable, he noticed this.

"My Prince." No response. "Hey!" Axel raised one eyebrow slightly and hummed faintly, still staring into the distance. Reno scowled and unceremoniously threw a pillow at him, snapping Axel out of his reverie immediately.

"Did you hear me at all?" Axel gave a quick shake of his head as he attempted to refocus.

"Ah, I'm sorry Reno, what?"

The captain of the guard sighed and repeated his report in an even flatter, exaggerated monotone. When he finished, he gave the Prince a very pointed look, raising his eyebrow and asking sarcastically, "Did you hear that time, my Prince?"

Axel was now attentive enough to catch all his friend's implied annoyance, and he glared and grunted his acknowledgement. Nothing further out of the ordinary happened; Axel stamped papers and Reno helped himself to the ever-present refreshments and the two friends talked lazily about nothing of consequence, avoiding, as usual, the subject of the foreign Princess.

Reno wondered to himself what Axel had been thinking of, but he supposed that it was probably his unhappily engaged situation. It was certainly a frequent troubler of Reno's thoughts. Suspecting nothing more, he did not bring it up or ask Axel about it. Neither of them wanted to discuss the Princess if they could help it.

~o~

Axel's head turned every time a blond head passed him. Every blue suddenly looked dull to his sight. And no matter where or when, if he closed his eyes, he could picture so vividly the most perfect smile he had ever seen, hovering close, yet still completely out of reach.

~o~

The evening of the farewell ball for Princess Kairi and her ambassadors arrived, a biting chill in the calm night air. The stars twinkled with razor clarity in the sky; they were almost painful to look at. Or at least, Roxas thought so.

The young blond was dressed beautifully, no attempts made now to achieve a simple elegance. His suit was rich, midnight black – a bold move, taking a stand against fashion – and the jacket had long coattails and dark fur lining the collar and cuffs. He was almost monochromatic in black and white, but for the deep blue ribbon at his throat. Not that his eyes needed help standing out and capturing attention, but it couldn't hurt. This was an important night.

No one saw him slip from the shadows. The guard met him as he came behind another party, and assumed he was with them. He showed his beautifully embossed invitation – a gift from the Regent, naturally – and was bowed to and welcomed. If the soldier thought it strange that this one guest had no title before his name, he knew better than to question one who held a royal invitation.

Roxas approached the castle, the sharp stars vanishing into the black sky as the light of the magnificent building outshone them, sending its beacons of joy into the cold night once again. The blond's face was trained into a calm, aloof expression, softened slightly by a touch of a smile. As he stepped into the light and was surrounded by it, his dark clothing seemed to absorb the glitter all around him – unlike many of the other guests, men and women alike, he did not sparkle and reflect back more brightness. He was in the light…but not of it.

His steps never faltered until he reached the ballroom, where the royals would be introduced again. He took no wine or champagne. He swiftly analyzed the room and the placement of the thrones, then chose a spot as perfectly visible as the one in the town square had been.

The faint smile stretched slightly as the Regent, Prince, and Princess were introduced, and this time, it was not forced. Roxas…was rather looking forward to this.

~o~

In spite of his report to the Prince, Reno did have a slightly different setup to oversee at this ball. Apparently, Prince Axel had found time between his endless meetings with Princess Kairi and other foreigners to give the Grand Regent an extremely hard time over the issue of being "chained to his throne all night," as he put it. The Regent had allowed himself to be persuaded after Axel had threatened to do "something drastic," and Reno had been told to rearrange the plans for heavier security within the ballroom. At the same time, he had to keep the appearance of soldiers to a minimum, so as not to dampen the mood with too much military presence.

Thus, while there was a decorative guard set around the ballroom and every other room open to the guests, there were also many trusted soldiers in attendance under the guise of nobles. They, like Reno, circulated seemingly at random, however, their movements from room to room were much more carefully planned than it appeared. Reno himself was far busier at this ball, for not only did he have to monitor the gates, he had to make a complicated circuit of the rooms within, checking with his agents for any word of disturbance or suspicious activity.

Reno would have very little time to relax at this ball, but he didn't mind. Keeping busy made the night pass more quickly, as besides, it meant that Axel would be free to come down and mingle a bit during set times of the night.

Not that Axel wanted to mingle with nobles. Reno was well aware that the Prince hated that, particularly when those nobles were women, fawning all over him, curtsying and smiling too much and laughing until he wanted to hit them. He'd confessed this to Reno and only Reno – his lack of chivalrous feelings would have shocked anyone else. Yet the Prince hoped that, now engaged, he would be spared some of this attention.

The real reason he wanted to be free to walk about, as he told Reno, was merely to stretch his legs.

Reno didn't know of any reason deeper or more important than that.

Axel didn't think there was the slightest chance that a closer look among the guests would reveal anyone who might have been in a common tavern that week. Still…

The royals had taken their places, where they would remain for the first hour, the Prince and Princess had danced their obligatory waltz, and the music had resumed for the guests. It was probably an entirely different concert from a week ago, but it all sounded the same to Reno as he sipped from a tall glass of champagne and scanned the crowd, preparing for his first tour of the checkpoints.

A few scattered spots of black – less than the count of one hand's fingers – dotted the ballroom, but Reno didn't note them with more than a glance. He cared very little for fashion – his clothing was a formal modification of his military uniform, nothing more. Others who chose to wear black held no interest for him.

~o~

No so for Prince Axel.

Within fifteen minutes of sitting down – fifteen minutes of staring glassily at nothing, seeing nothing, hearing less – his boredom had swallowed him whole. He was already itching for a chance to get up and walk a bit. Green eyes woke up and began to search the ballroom for Reno – his plan was to try to procure a glance of sympathy from his friend. Somehow, he felt like it might comfort him a bit.

Almost the moment he began to search for spots of black, he started, shoulders tensing slightly with a shiver as he noticed one solitary figure. The person was somewhat far, so he couldn't really be sure…but the bright blond hair and something about the posture of the young man in black made him sure enough. He could feel the stare, just as much as he had felt it and nearly drowned in it two days before.

From that moment, no matter who tried to distract his attention – the Regent, the attendants, or even the Princess – one eye remained carefully trained on that figure, determined not to lose him.

The time could not pass quickly enough. Axel was desperate to be free of his throne. And one thought beat through his mind over and over and over.

_When I am near to him – when he stands directly before me – will he meet my eyes as boldly as he did from a distance? Will his smile shine as fearlessly as it did then?_

More than anything in the world, he hoped so. _Someone who doesn't cower or flatter…please be real._

~o~

When the Prince descended from the dais, Roxas, having already begun to stroll about once he was sure Axel had caught sight of him, turned his meandering steps in a very specific direction.

Axel was moving in his general direction, but not with hurry or apparent purpose. Roxas waited until he was sure the Prince could see where he went, then left the ballroom. An adjoining parlor contained many more guests, refreshments still abundant. Roxas selected a place near the far door and waited until the Prince entered. He took just long enough leaving the room, allowing Axel to see him go.

And so it progressed through two more rooms. Roxas was well aware that the Prince's travel would necessarily be slower, as nobles would constantly stop him to offer their congratulations and pay lip service to the Prince. However, he was patient. He had all the time he needed.

~o~

_Where is he? I saw him come in here…where did he go now? Ah! Wait…no! Leaving again? Slow down! I must hurry, mustn't lose him…_

The Prince had begun his approach casually, meandering from smiling guest to smiling guest, but now the endless smiles that intervened between him and the mysterious blond boy were beginning to frustrate him. Anger began to gnaw within him at the delays, at so many people causing him to nearly miss the boy. If he lost track of him in one of these rooms, he wasn't sure he'd be able to find him again. And he had to. He had to see him, speak to him, learn his _name_ at least.

Finally he made it to the last door he had seen the blond youth slip through, very nearly brushing aside two women without even a word. Once through the door, his eyes were instantly searching again.

He found himself in a quiet smoking parlor, a nearly-deserted retreat, the only people in the room a small group of very old men who sat around puffing pipes…and there! The blond boy, taking a glass of champagne from the beverage table!

Axel felt his stomach nervously twist as he realized he had done it – he had caught up with the blond youth. His eyes began to devour the details he could now take in from a closer range as he slowly walked toward the beverage table too. A slight frame, thin but not too delicate, hugged becomingly by the black suit. Hair so golden, slightly tousled…he could imagine a wind rustling through it even now. The young man sipped leisurely from his champagne class, and his face in profile looked like a work of art, the delicate lips that touched the glass, the fingers that held it lightly…everything about him was perfect.

And then he caught sight of Axel as the Prince neared, and his large blue eyes blinked, surprised. He quickly set the glass aside and bowed low.

"My Prince." The usual mode of addressing him had never sounded so musical as now, spoken low by this clear, lovely voice.

Axel nodded his acceptance of the greeting, swallowing. "I bid you welcome to the castle. I do not recognize you, sir. You are?"

The blond head lifted again, and Axel felt a shiver of delight as the blue eyes unhesitatingly met his, just as he had hoped. "My name is Roxas, my Prince."

"Roxas," Axel repeated. "It is a pleasure to meet you." Oh, why was that faint suggestion of a smile in those clear blue eyes making it so hard to keep his breathing steady and normal?

"I am deeply honored by your notice, my Prince." Humble words, a humble bow of the head, but nothing muted or cowed in his eyes, only a flash of boldness that lent his smile an almost alluring quality. Now, if only he wouldn't turn into one of those miserable flatterers…

"Congratulations on your engagement to the Princess Kairi…" _Ugh, not those words again…_ Axel was about to be disappointed. "…I _would_ wish you a happy and prosperous marriage, but…" The young man's – Roxas' – voice lowered slightly, becoming nothing more than a murmur, "…from what I can see, happiness might be a futile hope. Therefore, I wish you…a prosperous rule." Lips curling again, Roxas raised his glass from the table toward Axel, then sipped his drink.

Axel was shocked. The boldness required to say such a thing to the Prince…it was very nearly suicidal. And yet, that daring was not what shocked him the most. Rather, the very fact that Roxas had _noticed_, that he could _see_ what no one else seemed to…it took the Prince's breath away. He never thought of how obviously different his behavior around the Princess would have been, even in public, had they been in love.

He was just considering remarking on some aspect of this when Roxas continued, setting his drink aside again. "But perhaps I should not presume to understand your affairs, my Prince."

It felt to Axel as if someone had held out to him a choice and wonderful prize – some priceless treasure that he had always desired and never realized it – and then snatched it back. He was left with a newly-awakened hunger for that treasure, and could only reflexively reach after it.

"No…" His voice sounded somewhat breathy, but he didn't notice, so focused was he on the bold glint that still shone in Roxas' eyes. "I…that is, your presumption…is not wrong, I think." There was no thought in his mind for whether or not he should admit such a political secret to an unknown youth.

Blond eyebrows rose slightly. "I am sorry to hear that, my Prince." There was no trace of flattery or false sympathy in him at all. To Axel's great wonder and relief, there was only genuine concern. "It is a tragic circumstance for any man, high or low, to be tied to an unwanted companion for life."

Having someone sympathize with him – truly sharing his feeling, not agreeing because he was the Prince – was a veritable paradise for Axel. He was unaware of the happy light in his eyes, or the growing smile on his own face.

"I think so too." And he was grateful, given the topic, that the old men who sat smoking seemed not to have noticed him, seemed deaf to the soft conversation. They were virtually alone. "I think…that all people should be free to make their own choice in marriage. No one should be denied at least the chance to fall in love."

The smile on Roxas' lovely face grew a few degrees broader at this, and the young man stepped forward slightly. His soft, low voice had suddenly become teasing when he spoke. "Oh? And has my Prince taken such a chance for himself? Is there some other lady who has managed to capture your heart?"

Axel swallowed, reddening unconsciously. "There…there is no lady," he denied hoarsely.

Roxas didn't blink. "Mmm…too bad. You must take advantage of your last few months of freedom, my Prince, and find yourself a lover. I'm certain that _anyone_ would be happy to have an affair with a man like you." He didn't say any _lady_, and he didn't say _Prince_…the words Roxas omitted were as intentional as those he spoke.

Axel felt gooseflesh race over his body. "But…wouldn't that be a mistake? If it was true love, and we had to part when I marry…" When had Roxas gotten so close? And…was that entrancing scent coming from him?

"Well," the blond still smiled, but with less teasing now…a gentle smile. "Who can know the future? Perhaps it would work out somehow…in any case, I have heard it said that it is better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all. I feel that…love would be worth any risk." He smiled again, sweetly. "Don't you?"

Axel could only nod. Roxas held his enthralled gaze for a long moment, smiling the whole time, then dropped his eyelids as he slightly inclined his head.

"I wish you an enjoyable evening, my Prince."

With that, he stepped away, passing Axel, who remained frozen, but not with the shock of a person walking away from him without being dismissed.

He was reeling, his heart racing, his mind spinning drunkenly, when a sudden terrified panic gripped his stomach with fear that Roxas was gone, never to reappear. He spun quickly – the blond was still there, at the door! "Roxas!"

The young man turned, looking surprised, as Axel closed the distance in a few long strides. Almost breathless, he gasped, "Can I invite you…that is, will you come to tea with me at the castle sometime?"

Roxas blinked, then slowly smiled, then bowed. "My Prince, you may summon me whenever you wish. I am at your complete disposal."

Axel relaxed slightly, his cheeks flushing. "Where will you be, so that I can find you?"

Roxas' smile grew broader again. "There is a tavern by an ancient fountain…"

"Yes, I know it," Axel hurriedly agreed. Roxas only nodded, not revealing any further reaction.

"If you send a message to the owner there, he can reach me at any time. I will come…as soon as you call."

With that, Roxas bowed again, and again, the blond departed without waiting for the Prince to dismiss him.

Axel didn't notice. He felt light, giddy…inexplicably happy.

When the captain of the guard found him – reprimanding him in low tones for disappearing and worrying him – Axel allowed himself to be led to his throne again without complaint. Nothing penetrated his haze of elation for the rest of the night…except, perhaps, spots of black in the colorful crowd. But none of them were Roxas.

But that didn't matter. He would see Roxas again. Soon.

~o~


	2. Part II

Part II

"What is the name of that tavern where we stopped on the city tour last week? The one by that monument…the general of whatever. The one with the ridiculous beard."

Reno glanced up from his customary glass of wine. He had no particular reason to be in the Prince's chambers today – he was just relaxing with his friend. Both of them had been terribly busy this last week, and had then been forced to see off the foreign party, and were only now free from duties long enough to commit their attention to nothing at all.

"Ah, that tavern with the fanciful name?"

Axel shook his head absently. "I have no idea what the name is. That is why I ask."

Reno frowned, though not at any temperamental tone – in fact, he was more troubled by the _lack_ of sarcasm in Axel's voice. It made it difficult to maintain their customary banter.

He sighed. "Of course. I think it's called Destiny's Key, or something like that. Why?"

"I just wondered."

Reno arched an eyebrow, thoroughly curious about the Prince's behavior. He had never seen Axel so vacant, so…lost in daydreaming. Axel had been staring glassily at some point beyond him since Reno entered the room, yet the captain had chosen not to bother his friend about it.

Now, however, Axel's expression was a bit different. Sometime while Reno had been absorbed with his wine glass, those blank green eyes had taken on a hopeful sparkle, and pale lips had stretched slightly into a dreamy smile. Reno was positively shocked at how silly Axel looked, and wasn't about to hold his tongue over it.

Propping himself up more firmly on his elbows, though still leaving his legs draped over the arm rest of the settee, Reno snapped, "What in the gods' names are you smiling like a simpering idiot for?" Axel blinked, finally turning his eyes to his thoroughly disconcerted friend. His smile, however, only grew wider and more real.

"I was just thinking of a lovely conversation I had recently."

Reno snorted. "With whom? The goddess of love and beauty and stupidity?"

Axel _should _have snorted a sarcastic remark back…but he just smiled even more broadly, his eyes slipping away again. "No…but he may have been an angel…"

_He. _Reno went rather still. Slowly, he relaxed backward again, no longer facing Axel. His eyes, however, still darted sideways to observe the Prince as they spoke. There was something slightly tense and very guarded in his voice, in one simple word.

"…What?"

Axel noticed none of it. He leaned back in his large chair in complete relaxation. "This young man – almost a boy, really – whom I spoke to at the farewell ball. His conversation was…truly remarkable. And so refreshing! I can't remember the last time someone spoke to me without fawning all over me like a groveling bastard. He was so…open. It was wonderful."

Brows drawing together slightly, Reno stared at his boots. All but mumbling into his wine glass, he replied, "I have never fawned upon you like that." With a toss, he drained the drink away.

Axel waved briefly, "Of course not. Why would _you?_ We've been friends all our lives…I mean, you're _Reno_. That would be ridiculous." He didn't see the expression of hurt flit over Reno's features. It was soon wiped clean by blank disinterest anyway.

Prince Axel had more to say, and Reno listened silently to embellishments on the pleasure of talking freely with someone, details about their conversation – which had been about _love_, of course – and even a thoroughly accurate description of the boy. Reno wondered silently where he'd seen someone like that recently. He also wondered why Axel never talked about love and such things with _him_ anymore – not since they were boys. And he poured glass after glass of wine and kept swallowing them rapidly, until Axel lapsed into daydreaming silence again, his face downright _beautiful_ with the elegance of his wistful expression.

And Reno shut his eyes tight against the sight and the swimming room, and grumblingly excused himself and forced his slow, careful steps to remain steady until he got out of the room. Then he tottered to his own chambers, not caring who saw him drunk in the middle of the day, and soon collapsed on his bed.

But Axel got up to gaze out the window, and didn't really notice a difference when he was alone.

~o~

When the royal carriage came, Roxas was ready. He gave them an obligatory five-minute wait anyway. For appearances' sake.

~o~

Axel couldn't sit still. Sometimes he'd jump up and pace around, checking for the thousandth time that all was prepared and in perfect order for tea. Sometimes he'd sit and attempt to arrange himself in a relaxed pose, but he could never bear the stillness for long. He'd be up again in a minute, pacing, trying to distract himself with the flowers.

Tea was laid out in the greenhouse, for it was February and the garden wasn't even cooperating by being a proper winter wonderland at the moment; the snowfall was not fresh. And the Prince wanted flowers. Lots of them. Not that he'd ever cared for flowers – if he were King already, there would most likely be no greenhouse, for it was his uncle's personal project, not his – but on this occasion, something about Axel's mood just demanded flowers. Beauty, to surround the beauty who would come, to…to simply pale in comparison to him.

And this was no ordinary greenhouse. The structure swept in a wide arch on one side of the castle, and it was so huge that, walking through it, one could almost get lost. Certainly, the glass walls and ceiling were hard to find. It was warm and green and filled with flowers – no vegetables or anything practical in the royal greenhouse – all arranged in a dense, tangled mass that was somehow designed with exquisite artistry. It was the Grand Regent's private replacement for the endless gardens in winter – it even had a gazebo in the center. It was here that the finest tea the castle could procure was laid out for the Prince and his coming guest.

The sound of footsteps stilled his pacing abruptly, and Axel turned toward the sound. A moment later, Roxas, escorted by an attendant, appeared from among the plants, making his way along the path to the gazebo. Axel was sure his heart did, in fact, skip a beat.

There was nothing special about the way the young man was dressed – a loosely-cut white shirt tucked into tight trousers, that vibrant blue ribbon still at his neck – yet Prince Axel was entranced and could not look away. Perhaps it was because, even at this distance, he could already feel those beautiful eyes locking with his…

"My Prince, it is an honor to be summoned into your presence." Roxas bowed deeply, as before, and as before that trace of boldness in the curl of his lips as he smiled thrilled Axel to his core.

Axel swallowed to steady his voice. "I am pleased you could come. Welcome to the castle once again."

"My Prince," Roxas replied in a tone of smiling reproof as they turned to sit down to tea, "Didn't I tell you that I was at your complete disposal? You should know I will refuse you nothing." To the Prince's ears, suggestion was heavy in the words, promise dripping from them, tempting Axel to test how far such a vow extended.

However, as before Axel was not able to form a response before Roxas carried the conversation onward. "So, my Prince…your fiancée has gone back to her country. Are you relieved?"

Glancing nervously at the two attendants who stood nearby to serve, Axel flushed slightly and lowered his voice to a whisper. "I…have a great deal more time, now. And I enjoy having…time." He didn't dare let the servants hear anything that would become a rumor in the castle.

Roxas only nodded his understanding. "And now that you've so much…time…you find yourself dull enough to seek the company of random lads of little consequence?" He teased, obviously, but Axel had to deny the statement anyway.

"Not at all! I am specifically delighted to have enough time for…for a very unique and special young gentleman I have recently met." His smile was slightly hesitant as he looked purposefully at Roxas.

"Mmm," Roxas hummed, his eyes sparkling with pleasure. "What a fortunate young gentleman."

Their exchanges continued, low and undeniably flirtatious, for some minutes. Neither had finished their tea when Roxas altered the discussion.

"My Prince, I wonder if I may be so bold as to ask for a walk through this lovely greenhouse with you?" Axel was more than willing, and, at Roxas' careless suggestion, dismissed the attendants and began to lead the young blond further down the trail, into the depths of the overgrown garden.

The path bent sharply, and the two were all but surrounded by greenery and flowers on all sides. Roxas stopped to examine a flowering bush, then turned back to Axel, facing the Prince while leaning back against the smooth bark of some tree trunk.

A new light flitted through those blue eyes as they fixed, boldly as ever, on Axel's. "I don't see anything but flowers all around…no people. Are we quite alone, my Prince?"

Axel felt dizzy, his heart pounding quicker, harder. "Yes…completely." As if drawn by an irresistible force in Roxas' gaze, he took two steps closer.

Roxas shifted to look up to the taller man as he drew quite near. "I never thought it would be possible…but I have longed to be alone with you."

"You have?" Axel breathed in awe.

Roxas didn't speak his answer. Axel froze as the young man lifted his hands, reaching for him, heedless of the dangers of touching a royal on one's own volition…

And then he felt Roxas touch him, a light pressure against the front of his jacket that seemed, in his mind, to sear through fabric and caress skin directly. His burning green eyes were fixed upon Roxas' face; the blond's eyes followed his hands as they traced slowly upward over the Prince's chest, brushing over shoulders before fingers feathered over the skin of Axel's neck. The Prince swallowed as the touch reached his face, bringing Roxas' eyes back to his own, finally.

And the slightest tug forward as those hands swept back through his hair and arms laced around his neck was all Axel needed to snap his restraint and obliterate every objection in his mind.

That he wasn't interested in the boy _this_ way…wasn't true.

That he was committed to his fiancée…was such a lie.

That he was resigned to a life of never knowing love…was swept aside completely. It had been too late for that myth since the moment he laid eyes on the boy.

With a faint exhalation, he surrendered. Lips met barely-parted lips in a warm, full kiss, Axel's hands clutching desperately just above Roxas' hips as he pressed his entire body against Roxas, pinning him to the tree.

And as Axel pressed forward, Roxas gave in, never initiating, but submitting slowly, responding hesitantly to Axel's passion at first, until the fire the Prince felt as he kissed the boy seemed to melt both of them. Clinging, needy pressure softened into savoring caresses as pleasure overwhelmed them in a slow, dizzying wave.

Neither thought of explanations, of excuses or apologies or awkward withdrawing. Whatever had been unspoken between them was spoken now, in passionate caresses of hands and tongues and lips, in gasps for breath and in soft, delicious moans and whimpers of bliss.

A long, uncounted time passed before this conversation of desire began to end. Finally, both fully relaxed in one another's arms, they felt they had said enough for the moment. Axel drew back just far enough to gaze at the one he loved – at Roxas, whose lips were reddened and parted slightly, whose breathing was still heavy, and whose glistening blue eyes were still almost hidden under heavy lids. Oh, if he had been beautiful before, he was a thousand times more so now, in the Prince's eyes.

"My Prince…" the young man breathed.

"No," Axel softly murmured, closing the blond's lips with a brief, soft kiss. Then, nose to nose, he sought that soul-piercing gaze, smiling faintly. "Axel. At least…when we're alone like this. Please…call my name."

Roxas looked up at this, helplessly touched, and after a moment, nodded slowly. Axel felt a hand brush gently from his temple down his cheek, cupping his face lovingly.

"Axel. I…" Oh, how the Prince's heart clenched when the boy hesitated, blushing and biting nervously at his lower lip. He would give him anything in that moment; that adorable face utterly conquered him.

"Yes, Roxas?" He murmured tenderly, drawing the blond closer to himself. And, as the boy determined to speak, a trace of that daring that always met Axel's eyes fearlessly flashed through the blue gaze again.

"Forgive me for being so bold and demanding but…I don't want to leave you. I know I cannot always…yet…to be with you as much as possible…" He trailed off, struggling to express his longing.

The Prince should have offered to summon him every day. He knew that. He knew even then he would be running a terrible enough risk. He knew, yet love made him reckless.

"Leave your lodgings. Come to me here. I will arrange for chambers for you in the castle. You will be like any other visiting guest. And, while it's true we cannot stay together always, we will have the freedom to meet at any time. And then…" he sighed happily, burying his face in the crook of Roxas' neck, "I can always hold you like this."

Axel brushed lips against Roxas' neck in soft, slow kisses, and listened with rapture to the small sounds of startled pleasure the boy made. A breathy voice in his ear finally replied, "Yes. As you command…anything. I only wish to be yours…Axel."

And the sound of his name sent a shiver through the Prince and sank hooks deep into his heart – hooks strung tightly to the boy who spoke his name so softly and sweetly, who looked into his eyes with such open warmth and love.

Axel felt free in Roxas' arms. This young man talked with him without any falseness, he looked at him without fear, and he loved him without reservation or desire for personal gain. He was pure, he was perfect, he was the Prince's impossible ideal come into flesh, and Axel could not see enough of him, could not taste enough of him, could not _feel_ enough of him.

Because he was a dream come true – perfection born into reality. Everything Axel had always wanted was real…was Roxas.

~o~

A few days later, Roxas was quickly and quietly moved into a tower room in the castle, as close to the royal wing as possible. Reno was asked to help bring the boy's things from the inn, and the redhead, though surprised and deeply curious by this sudden order, accordingly brought a few soldiers and escorted a young man to the castle from an inn in town.

Before Reno delivered the blond boy to his new home, he took every opportunity of observing him. The request had been directly from Axel, and the Prince had asked that it be done discreetly. No further explanation had been offered, and Reno was accustomed to an occasional politically sensitive mission. However, if Axel had been requesting something like _that_, his expression would have been serious, sober. Not tense with suppressed energy and a vibrant excitement that flitted through his green eyes.

Reno was curious. Terribly, insatiably curious. So he watched. And he didn't know why, but he was nervous too. Some gut instinct was trying to warn him of something…but he couldn't tell what.

As Roxas stepped back into the carriage with his few trunks of belongings, Reno remembered where he had seen the blond before. He was sure it was the same person he had seen some nights ago in the castle. The memory, however, only added to his growing discomfort.

They arrived at the castle; the soldiers took up Roxas' belongings again, and Reno and the guest prepared to follow them to the tower. The captain of the guard stood at attention, holding the carriage door for the young man as he stepped down.

Roxas glanced up at the taller redhead, boldly catching his eyes. "Thank you." His voice was calm and even and polite, but his expression struck Reno as very peculiar. It was slightly smiling…a mysterious, cool smile, with a hint of arrogance in the curve of the lips. It was altogether an inexplicable expression, beautiful as it was. Beautiful as _he_ was.

Reno didn't answer, only bowed. He escorted the guest in militaristic silence, and bowed again as he left the young man alone with his belongings in his room, promising that attendants would soon arrive to assist him.

It was not an attendant that Reno met at the base of the tower, however. And he was immediately glad that the soldiers had already returned to their posts. It would not have been right for them to see the Prince in such a state of hurry and excitement. Axel's walk was almost a run, it was so brisk, and his usual public expression of sobriety was entirely missing from his lively face. Intense excitement burned in those eyes…eyes that seemed far off in a happy dream.

"Is he here? Did you bring him?"

"Yes, my Prince, he's in his room and the attendants will be there shortly…"

Prince Axel's smile jumped up a moment before he controlled it again. "My thanks, Reno," he called, already heading up to the tower.

The captain of the guard had never seen his old friend look this way, and he was deeply tempted to follow secretly. However, the dark suspicion that had been growing in his gut forbade him – deep down, where words were not used, he knew what was going on. He knew what Axel's expression truly was, even if his conscious mind had not yet permitted him to call it _lovestruck_. And he knew that he didn't need to follow, didn't want to see…couldn't bear to, in fact.

He turned away from the tower, refusing to imagine anything other than a bottle or three of very good wine.

~o~

Axel's heart trembled with delight as he hurried, then it throbbed with nervous energy as he waited after knocking softly on the door, now _Roxas'_ door. Roxas was here, Roxas had accepted him, Roxas had come to the castle to stay close to him, so that they could be together. And they would be, caution be damned. Right now, all he cared about was Roxas.

The door opened carefully, and a smile broke like a sunrise over the beautiful face that was revealed to him. Quickly, Roxas stepped aside and Axel slipped in. The moment the door was shut behind them, the boy had thrown himself into Axel's arms, softly repeating his name over and over.

"Axel, Axel, Axel, Ax-mmmf!" And Axel was pulling Roxas tightly against his own body and ravishing his welcoming mouth and they were both sucking breath through their noses so that they wouldn't have to permit even the smallest wisp of space to come between them. And Axel's head felt like a cloud high in the sky, weightless and filled with light, but his body felt like a churning, roaring fire was consuming him from the inside out.

He lifted Roxas, the smaller blond clinging to him tightly with arms and legs, mouths still tangled wetly. Axel stumbled in the general direction of the bed, only realizing he was there when his knees hit the edge and he fell forward with Roxas, landing on top of the blond. Yet they could not be interrupted by the fall – their passionate embrace continued, hands taking advantage of the position to roam wildly over the other's body.

But Axel needed to _see_ Roxas…he longed for the sight of the young man. So finally, he drew back slowly, opening his eyes and gazing at the disheveled figure beneath him, the reddened lips and flushed cheeks, the mussed blond locks, the thin chest that heaved with panting breaths.

His voice was a low moan of bliss, of worship; he spoke his confession.

"Roxas…I love you."

Warm hands reached to his face. "Axel…" Roxas gasped.

A sharp, businesslike knock shattered their rapture.

Wide, terrified eyes of blue and green shot sideways to the door. In a sudden panic, they were up. Axel was casting about for a place to hide – he could not be seen in this room, it couldn't be explained – but Roxas' chambers weren't nearly as extensive as his own. There was nowhere to go.

Roxas thought quicker. Axel felt a surprisingly strong hand clamp down on his forearm and drag him to the door, a whisper of protest escaping him.

"Shh!" Roxas commanded, and Axel, without thinking, obeyed. The blond continued in a strangled whisper, throwing Axel behind the door, where he would be concealed when it was opened. "Stay there and stay silent! I'll get rid of them."

With that, he quickly set his clothing straight as best he could, and opened the door.

"Yes?" The blond surprised Axel by sounding totally unfazed. He heard a female voice from the hall answer.

"Pardon, Sir, but we've come to help you set your room in order." The maid's voice was clipped and as businesslike as her knock.

"Ah, thank you, but I don't need any help." Roxas attempted to shut the door, but the maid apparently would have none of it.

"Begging your pardon, Sir, but orders has been given. We mustn't fail to follow them." With that, it sounded like she tried to bustle her way in, but Roxas was fortunately quick and firm.

"Well, then," the blond smiled stiffly, "I do thank you deeply, but perhaps you could come back later? I am quite tired just at the moment."

"Begging your generous pardon again, Sir, but we've other duties later, and must needs have this done at once." Axel balled his hands into fists with frustration at the impossible maid. None of the maids were ever like this with _him_…but then, they probably didn't treat every castle resident with the same reverence they gave to the Prince.

Roxas realized that a different course must be taken. Smiling gently, he lowered his voice a careful degree. "Ah, I understand. I apologize for being such trouble, I truly do. But perhaps…you could give me even a few minutes? Just some time for a quick…a _very_ quick rest, and then I should feel much better and be able to help you with everything, and you would surely be done ahead of your expected time. Might that be acceptable?" And his smiling expression was quite the gentle, pleading request.

"Well…" Axel heard the maid consider. "Might be I could give you a quarter of an hour or a little more…"

Roxas was taking anything he could get, and Axel's heart hammered with hope. "I would be so grateful if you could."

The smile seemed to do the trick – even the sharpest maid had to melt. "Well, very well. We'll be back shortly then, Sir. Come girls."

The footsteps told of a small group of maids departing as Roxas quietly closed the door, then released a long sigh of relief. Axel did the same, catching the boy back into his arms as Roxas staggered a bit.

Thin arms wound around his neck as Axel held the boy, the adrenaline fading until they could turn their gazes to each other's eyes again, smiling helplessly and happily. Roxas stretched up as Axel leaned down, and this time the kiss was slow and soft.

Pulling back, Roxas smiled ruefully at him. "I wasn't able to procure us enough time…"

Axel shook his head. "It's time enough for me to escape without being seen here. And…" he leaned down again, pressing a quick kiss to Roxas' ear before whispering into it, "I will come again. Soon."

"When?" Roxas breathed, shivering with delight in Axel's arms.

He paused, inhaling the scent of Roxas' hair in distracted bliss, before moving to lean his forehead against the other young man's.

"Tonight." He murmured, and blue eyes slipped shut in happiness.

"I will be waiting." Roxas promised.

Axel's hands cupped Roxas' face and the blond's fingers brushed the Prince's cheeks as they kissed again…and again…and just once more, before Prince Axel finally had to tear himself away from boy who thrilled him to his very soul and hurry from the tower, being careful not to be seen until he was far enough from it.

It was barely midday…so many long hours before nightfall. The thought tortured the Prince even in the midst of his elation. He could not wait until the time when he could be with Roxas.

~o~

Once the maids departed, Roxas set himself to the task of refining the details on the more immediate parts of his plan.

He had prevented the maids from discovering anything untoward by taking a very proactive stance in assisting them with the unpacking. He had directed right away that two of his trunks he would like stored, "placed somewhere discreet but available, should I happen to need them." He had promptly assisted in moving them as well, while directing that the other trunk – entirely packed with clothing – could be unpacked. This had kept the maids too occupied to press questions about the other trunks. Instead, they had been diverted to their task, and had accomplished it with admirable efficiency. Roxas was pleased, for he had a personal dislike for any inefficiency or dalliance.

Left alone again, he considered his evening.

Dinner would be served at 6 – a discreet inquiry at that announcement had informed him, through one maid's chattering, that certain guests were served earlier, so that those banqueting at 7 – namely, the royal family members and the noblest visitors – could have the full attention of the staff. Roxas divined from this that he would have until 8 or 9 at the earliest. That concluded, he turned his analysis elsewhere.

He had brought several items of clothing that he must consider, choosing carefully what the Prince would find him in tonight. His dilemma was finally settled when he decided to reserve the silky bathrobe for another occasion – tonight, he would wear what he wore now. The Prince, after all, had not yet enjoyed the pleasure of fully removing these clothes. It was fitting for the first rendezvous.

Of course, he would bathe first. Some of the items from the unopened trunks would be put to use then. And he must remember to remove that delicate little jar of skin cream and place it on the nightstand in advance…

His plans formed easily, flawlessly. Roxas knew, after all, that he had quite an advantage – Axel was clearly in the best possible state. As he was, the Prince would notice any miniscule detail that his five senses could detect, particularly when it came to Roxas. However, his higher thinking would be just impaired enough to keep him from questioning those details.

Perfect.

The only thing left for Roxas to do in the intervening hours was…to prepare his mind for what was to come. After all, he had never been embraced by a man before, and his interest in women had died out long ago. He needed to be sure that he was ready – he couldn't have any surprises cracking his performance.

He spent the rest of the afternoon coaching himself carefully for that night. Preparing to seduce a Prince.

~o~

Axel nearly exploded with irritation when he was interrupted by a knock on his door. He barely managed to suppress his outburst and curb his nervous energy, calling, "Enter," as calmly as possible. When Reno opened the door and strolled in, Axel both relaxed and grew tenser, thinking, _Thank the gods it's only Reno_, while also wondering what the captain could want.

"Yes, Reno? Something to discuss? Thanks again for your help earlier, by the way." He distractedly tossed his words toward the other man, while attempting to focus on the writing he was doing.

Reno, as usual, wasn't in any rush. He strolled lazily up to Axel's writing desk and peered at the parchment, which was almost blank, while casually picking up a glass and filling it with whatever the Prince had been given for refreshment. To his infinite irritation, it was only water.

"Honorable Greetings to the Lovely and Gracious Princess Kairi?" Reno read aloud with an arched eyebrow. "What's this about?"

Axel's frustration was obvious. "Uncle caught me a short while ago and told me that an emissary was presently here from our future allies, and that it was absolutely necessary that I send the emissary back with some kind of personal, private greeting to my fiancée. He positively insisted that I write it at once, as the emissary departs this evening. Though why he couldn't tell me this earlier utterly escapes me…" The Prince trailed off with a growl. Reno smirked in amusement; Axel wasn't looking up, which was fortunate, for he would only have been annoyed further by the captain's expression.

"Let us see… 'I am writing.' Well, that much is clear, although if this is what you call 'writing' we may need to send you back to one of your old tutors."

Axel only glared his irritation at Reno. "Well, if you are such a scholar of letters, perhaps you could make yourself useful and help me think of something polite and vaguely amorous to say to the Princess."

Reno rolled his eyes, dropping into his usual place on the settee. "Oh come, my Prince, surely you can remember enough of those foolish poetry lessons to invent something romantic?"

Axel's voice lowered to a mutter. "I have nothing romantic to say to _her_." His face, however, lost some of the contempt it should have held, had he been thinking of his unwanted fiancée.

For, in truth, his mind was filled to overflowing with romantic words and feelings…directed at someone else entirely. He was bursting with impatience, not only from the foolish task his uncle had given him, but from longing for nightfall and Roxas. However, he could not steal anything from those tender thoughts to beautify this letter. It would seem false, an offense against the one his heart _truly_ longed for.

Reno observed the change in the Prince's expression over the edge of his glass. He didn't answer, leaving the Prince to his thoughts for a few minutes. Finally, his voice spoke up again, carefully bringing up the reason for his visit.

"I was wondering if you could enlighten me about something, my Prince…"

"Mmm?" Axel didn't look up from where his head was supported on his hands, staring down at the unwritten letter.

"About that boy you asked me to escort today, who is now situated in the east tower…" Axel's head came up at that, hearing Reno mention Roxas.

"Was there a problem with the task?" He tried to keep the nervousness out of his voice…and perhaps would have succeeded, if Reno had not been as perceptive as he was, when it came to Axel.

"No, none at all; everything went very well." Axel relaxed slightly, hearing it. In spite of his excitement, he was inescapably aware of the grave risks both he and Roxas were running, and the delicacy of the situation. If they were caught…

"That's good then." Axel turned his eyes back to the paper, keeping his fears to himself.

Reno, however, slowly persisted. "I was just curious as to who the lad was, and why he had to be moved into the castle so suddenly and…discreetly. Is there some situation I should know about, my Prince?"

Axel was still for a moment, then shook his head impatiently. "No, nothing amiss. If you need to know, I will inform you." He glanced up again, fixing Reno with a sharp look. "Until then, this stays between us, understood?"

Reno nodded solemnly. "Yes, my Prince. You still have not told me who he is, however…"

Axel cut him off. "I'm afraid I cannot tell you that, Reno." The captain frowned, and Axel tried to soften his tone. "I'm sorry…it is not for lack of trust in you, rest assured. I simply cannot tell you about it."

With that, Axel struggled to force his attention back to the letter, with perhaps even less success than before, if possible – his thoughts simply could not let go of the guest in the east tower. The minutes seemed infinite and the hours impossibly long before nightfall…

And he didn't notice the slight flicker of pain in Reno's blue eyes, even though it lingered a little longer than usual before the customary vacant distance dropped into place again.

After a long pause, an infinitely bored tone interrupted the little progress Axel had made in the letter.

"Haven't you any wine in here today?"

Not looking up from the sentence he was writing, Axel waved with his free hand. "No, but ring for a maid to bring some, will you? I could use a drink myself."

Moving somewhat quicker than before, in spite of his apparent apathy, Reno did.

~o~

The room was shrouded in darkness. Dark shadows in every corner, everywhere the candlelight and moonlight didn't reach.

The drapes over the windows were thrown wide. Roxas would have been more comfortable with them closed – the moonlight seemed too bright, too piercingly silver to his eyes – but he knew that moonlight was considered romantic and beautiful. What was more, he was well aware that he looked stunning in moonlight.

Candlelight too – the flickering gold glow softened his features beautifully, and while the center of the room was awash in the moonlight pouring in from the window, the canopied bed was surrounded by lit candles, illuminating the shadows a bit more. Yet the creeping darkness was still there, all around, slipping beyond the light's touch, seeming to beckon Roxas to melt into the shadows.

It would not be a night for him to indulge that wish, however. He knew that very well.

His preparations were complete. He was beautiful, alluring, and steeped in his role – any fragment of his true self was buried, a tiny sliver hidden deep. He was certain that no one would ever reach it.

The knock came, soft and quick, and Roxas was at the door at once, opening it with breathlessly swift movements and shimmering, bright eyes. He had the bolt thrown as soon as the door was shut again, and heated arms were already closing around him.

"Roxas, Roxas…" The Prince's husky whisper was in his ear, a warm hand on his cheek, and Roxas was responding at once, his arms winding around Axel's neck, blue eyes capturing green, drawing them into pools filled with bliss.

"Axel…" He breathed in awed tones, pulling the willing Prince into an immediately passionate kiss.

The Prince kissed him like a man starving. His desire was powerful, raging, almost too much to handle. But Roxas was ready – he reciprocated, matching the Prince's heat while still relenting, letting himself be overpowered.

For several minutes, neither moved to part. Roxas made no attempt to deny the Prince or withdraw. Axel's hands moved freely over his body, and Roxas welcomed every touch of those hands and every caress of Axel's mouth with soft, hungry sounds. At some point, his back was pressed suddenly into the wall by the door, at which he cried out softly, letting Axel swallow the sound eagerly.

When the Prince finally withdrew, gasping for air, his broad chest heaving, Roxas looked up, likewise panting for breath, cheeks obviously flushed even in the low light, lips moist and reddened and tempting.

He could feel the sudden irregularity in the Prince's racing pulse, and he heard the man's breath hitch, and he knew the effect was perfect, even before he heard Axel groan with desire.

"Oh, Roxas…oh I have longed to be with you again. You are so perfect…I…I must calm down." He half-laughed, smiling helplessly down at Roxas. "I really mustn't attack you like this…"

Roxas hummed, lowering his eyelids. "Oh, but I _want_ you to attack me. I welcome your attack…Axel…"

With another groan, the man melted, pressing renewed kisses to Roxas' lips. A moment later, he was mumbling against Roxas' lips, between kisses. "Nnn…no…really must…try to calm down…mmm, Roxas…"

Roxas broke the kiss then, moving to nuzzle his face into the crook of Axel's neck, murmuring, "Hmmm…come with me then." He pulled the man further into the room, leading him to the window and speaking through a smile. "We must not stand by the door all night."

Axel chuckled, following him, his green eyes still fixed on Roxas and blazing.

Roxas stopped before the window, looking out from the tower, out over the castle and the city, all gilded in silver moonlight. "Isn't the moon beautiful?" He smiled softly, gazing outward. Axel's hand tightened around his.

"It's…lovely," he breathed, distractedly, before a gentle touch on Roxas' chin guided the boy to look at the Prince again. "But you are far more beautiful to me."

And Roxas moved closer, wrapping his arms around the other man's torso and laying his head against Axel's chest as they began to sway slightly together.

"Am I dreaming?" Roxas whispered sweetly.

"No." Gentle fingers combed through his hair. "I won't let this be a dream." Axel's low voice continued. "From the first moment I saw you, I longed to know you. And even if we haven't known each other long, every conversation has been so precious to me…Roxas," Axel lowered his head, speaking just over Roxas' ear, "I can't help falling in love with you."

And there were tears in the blue eyes Roxas raised to the Prince's face at this, and full, burning caresses in the mouth that sought his. And Roxas didn't look away from Axel's eyes when he answered.

"How can I resist such love, when all my heart longs only to belong to you? Oh, Axel…" Roxas leaned up, gently pressing his cheek to the Prince's, "Please…let me give all that I am to you…and, please…love me…"

"Yes." It was a desperate whisper, followed quickly by another passion-filled kiss, though less wild this time…more intentional. Promise-filled.

A strong arm ran down Roxas' back, curling around his waist. The Prince's other hand found one of Roxas', knitting fingers together as Axel began to gently tug, leading Roxas toward the bed.

The backs of his knees soon bumped the edge of the mattress, and Roxas allowed himself to be pushed down, falling gently onto his back on the soft blankets. He was open and vulnerable to the red-haired man who followed, bracing himself over Roxas.

The Prince's caresses were soft and sweet and infinitely tender, slowly removing Roxas' clothing, cherishing every inch of his warm, candle-lit skin. Attentive, pleasuring touches and worshipping kisses covered every part of him, until Roxas lost track of the places the Prince had touched.

Roxas closed his eyes, and he kept them closed unless he felt that Axel wanted to look into them. He would open them from time to time, with a moan of the Prince's name, a begging longing in his gaze…but then he would close them again in seeming bliss, and return to the darkness to hide. His body was enveloped in heat and passion and _Axel_, but Roxas was only very distantly there.

He caught the scent of the skin cream he had left on the nightstand, and then, for a moment, his eyes were forced open against his will, his voice crying out on its own. He managed a begging gasp, "Yes…Axel, please…more…" while meeting a rapt green gaze, and then his eyes sealed shut again.

Axel kissed him, murmuring love to him as he gently handled Roxas' submitted body. His hands were warm and his mouth warmer, and he touched Roxas so intimately, caressing places where the blond had never been touched before, and slowly, carefully preparing him. And Roxas could feel the touches that told him what was to come – the hand that opened his body to this other man, the sliding and stroking movement that drew his pleasured cries from his throat without Roxas trying to produce them.

And then he tensed, arching and clutching at a broad back as lips found his again and his body was taken, gently, slowly – entered by another man, and in the process, lifted from Roxas' control and ownership and placed in the hands of another.

There was heat inside him and a voice murmuring to him, words of love and adoration and his name, again and again his name, but Roxas was fighting to regain himself. His aroused body controlled his voice, and he was vaguely aware of the moans and whimpers and cries that he responded with – all while struggling to maintain an icy inner grasp on those deeply buried slivers of himself, fending off the attacks that reached for them, the touches that he hadn't thought would go this deep.

He wasn't sure how long this lasted – how long he was joined to the one his lips kept addressing as "my love" again and again, how long that other moved inside him, frightening him and igniting him almost, _almost_ to his very core. Axel's passion and tenderness seemed to be endless, and Roxas strained, wavering between longing for it to end and wishing that it never, ever would.

In the hands of this man, the performance, for once, was becoming very, very easy. And, somewhere deep down, this nearly panicked Roxas. With every movement, every thrust within him, every stroke of that large hand to his own arousal, every burning, forceful kiss on every part of his body – every detail emptied his mind and filled his body. And every moment was a peak of terror and bliss.

However, all of that was erased by pure ecstasy in the moment of climax. He was lost; there was nothing else, only pleasure. White-hot, screaming pleasure such as he had never felt in his life, pulsing through him and driving him wild…then slowly dissolving into warm, thrumming bliss.

He finally began to return to himself very, very slowly. The first thing Roxas became aware of was his pounding heartbeat. For a moment, he listened to it warily, unsure if he would be all right – he couldn't remember his heart ever racing like this before.

He didn't have time to finish processing it, however, because he next became aware of weight upon him. Heavy, hot pressure…that was making his skin tingle everywhere he was touched. And then he heard his name, a breathy whisper, and his mouth was taken again. For a moment he froze, petrified with fear as a jolt of realization brought him into full awareness. However, the moment passed quickly, Roxas bringing himself under control and relaxing, submitting to the kiss and moving his own mouth sensually.

"Axel…Ax-mmmh…" Softly, he repeated the Prince's name, mingled with low, pleasured sounds, muffled by the other man's mouth.

At length, Axel drew back, carefully parting them and laying down beside Roxas. A hand played softly over his face as green eyes gazed at him, worshipping him with so much love, and Roxas gazed back, matching Axel's expression.

"I love you…Axel. I belong to you now." He nuzzled gently into the Prince's hand as he whispered his devotion.

"Roxas…" Axel breathed, "I love you more than anyone. You have my heart, now and forever."

They let their eyes say the rest, deep, adoring smiles filling their gazes.

At length, they began to grow sleepy, and the Prince groaned unhappily. "I cannot stay…I must return to my own chambers."

Roxas let his face fall sadly. "I…I know. I suspected as much…yet now I wish you could stay beside me all night."

"Believe me, love," the Prince murmured, "I long to stay. More than I can tell."

Reaching for him, Roxas wound sweat-dampened arms around the Prince's neck, pulling their bodies closer. "Then don't leave me," he let his voice grow soft, begging, "stay beside me…don't leave me to grow cold without you."

Axel's suffering showed plainly on his face, but Roxas held his gaze, blue eyes tortured with longing. Axel groaned, then clutched Roxas close, his sudden passion and his forceful kiss almost taking the blond off guard again.

When they parted, both breathing heavily again, Axel promised, his voice low but strong, "I will come again. I will come to you whenever I can. I'm sorry I cannot offer more…believe me, it is agony to be separated from you now."

Roxas tried to convince him, pleading a little longer, but not daring to beg too much, lest he anger the Prince. He had hoped that the Prince would succumb to his allure and relent in his decision – if he could be swayed now, it would not be long at all before Roxas' mission could be accomplished – but Axel soon rose, reluctantly, and began to dress himself again.

Roxas saw that the Prince would not change his decision, and he ceased to plead. However, he remained in bed, watching, letting his face fall sorrowfully. It was…irritating that Axel was so prudent and careful. Roxas had hoped to bring forth more recklessness. Of course, this was already fairly reckless, and he still had time. Time to bring Axel more fully under his power.

For now, he was forced to let the Prince go, still making a show of his sorrow, however. The Prince apologized again, begging Roxas to understand and kissing him lovingly. Roxas sighed and rose, wrapping himself in a sheet and hanging onto the Prince's arm as they walked to the door.

He promised Axel that he understood, he spoke words of love again, whispering, touching sweetly, and he kissed the Prince back this time, matching his passion for long moments. Then he bid the Prince goodnight as Axel slipped out the door, fingers lingering together until the last.

And when the Prince was gone and the bolt in place again, Roxas turned. Mechanically and swift, he strode to the window, the sheet ignored but clinging to him thanks to the way he had draped it over himself.

With snapping movements, he drew the drapes closed, sealing out the moonlight. With equally efficient speed, he moved from candle to candle, dousing every light with merciless precision.

In the blackness of the tower room, alone, Roxas curled on his settee, avoiding the bed with its mussed blankets and the heavy, lingering scent attached to them.

He sat in the dark, staring ahead, and for a long time he thought nothing and never moved. Eventually, his awareness slipped away, and he slept, recoiling even further into himself, into the dark silence.

~o~

The Prince lay alone in his large bed, bathed in moonlight. His heart continued to race, pounding heavier every time he thought of Roxas – and he could not stop thinking of his beautiful lover. Memories of the young man, of their intimate encounter, their _lovemaking_, flitting endlessly through his mind. Even his skin remembered the touches, the heat…he was sure he could still feel them.

Elated green eyes gazed at the shimmering moon, remembering its silver glow reflected in deep, lovely blue. He had been told that sleeping under the moonlight would make a person mad, but Axel knew that he was mad already. Mad and reckless and helplessly, deeply in love.

Faint shivers of darkness trailed along the edges of his mind, whispering of an engagement and a foreign princess and a kingdom lacking in a King, but the darkness found no listening ear tonight. It would have the Prince's attention later.

For now, Axel's heart and his body were filled with joy and one person – Roxas.

~o~


	3. Part III

**Author's Note: **Ugh, I don't know what to say. Here's to subtext, I guess? *headdesk* I love you like crazy Erin! Happy _facking ridiculously late_ birthday again!

* * *

Part III

The air was still chilly, the wind still biting, and the nights still encrusted in frost. However, at present the sun was shining and the wind was utterly still, the blue sky was cloudless, and the sun beamed warmly down on the city, the castle, and the brownish-green fields nearby. These fields were used little in winter, but now that the days were slightly milder with the slow approach of spring, the guards were out more often – soldiers making use of the space for practice duels and other military training to hone their skills.

Sharp strikes of metal against metal rang out again and again in swift succession, each clash a sudden spike of sound across the field. Soldiers gathered around, watching the match between two of the best fencers in the capital.

The Prince lunged forward in a renewed attack, causing another loud clash as the captain of the guard parried his blow. Smooth and swift as the wind, Reno turned his defense into a strike, sending the Prince leaping back. Both young men were grinning, even through their deep concentration, and blue and green eyes glinted brightly with equal fire as Axel and Reno thoroughly enjoyed their battle.

In spite of their heavy black boots, both young men moved nimbly, feet light against the brown earth and dead grass. They had worked up a considerable sweat under the warm sun, but neither paid any heed to that. Axel was determined to beat his old friend this time…and Reno was set upon defending his title as the best. It was a matter of bragging rights, even though they both knew that Reno never won by a wide margin.

Suddenly, after a moments' pause as he threw off the Prince again, the captain spun around in a new direction, his blade coming up against Axel's with a spin the Prince could not predict, and before his opponent could blink, Reno had disarmed him and had his sword at the Prince's throat.

Axel looked stunned for a moment, then relaxed with a heavy exhalation, gasping for breath and grinning. "Very well, I yield." He laughed as the guards applauded and cheered their captain and Reno lowered his sword, also grinning. "Now _what_ was _that_?" Axel immediately demanded.

The captain was also gasping for air, but quickly assumed a lazy, casual stance, strolling up to the Prince and drooping a companionable arm around his shoulder. "Oh, nothing much, my Prince. Merely a little technique of my own I thought up the other day." The laughter from the guards was renewed again as Axel sent him a skeptical look.

"Do not heed him, me Prince!" one shouted.

"Aye!" another joined in, "Our captain has spent long hours perfecting that little maneuver, ere he trusted it against you!"

Reno sent a dark glare at his troops, while Axel laughed again. "Your men are honest, captain. Not like you." He poked lightly at the captain's ribs as the two of them began to stroll off toward the equipment rooms, Reno's arm still looped over the Prince's shoulder and neither caring about the sweat of the other.

They put up their equipment with the other men, all loudly taunting one another and laughing. Aside from the title addressed to him at all times, Prince Axel was indistinguishable from the other men at times like this – he was open and friendly with them, and they gladly accepted him among them. It was one of the many indications that he was truly a well-loved Prince.

Axel finished first. "My thanks, gentlemen, for allowing me to join in your practice today!" He called to the room, waving. A chorus of jovial responses answered, and Axel turned to the captain. "I will bathe in my own chambers; will you be along shortly, then?"

Reno nodded, "Certainly, my Prince. I'll join you for tea there."

Agreeing, Axel waved and departed. Reno continued to put his gear away, his heart light for the first time in a seeming eternity. It had been so long since the Prince had been able to join him for a match, or do much of anything together. Reno shook his head, telling himself that his doubts were foolish. It had been a long winter, and winter was dark, but spring was coming, and surely the Prince would keep company with him as they once had when spring arrived.

"The Prince looks very well of late, don't you think?" One soldier was conversationally addressing another. Reno heeded them very little.

"Indeed," the other answered. "Though we have not seen him often in recent weeks, I have noted him as he passed my station from time to time. He looks remarkably well, especially since his engagement."

At this, Reno's attention was caught, and he listened more carefully. "Nay, it was shortly after that," the first answered. "For I saw him during the Princess' visit and after, and he looked quite spiritless for a time. But then, some week or so later, perhaps more, I am sure I noticed him beginning to improve rapidly. I remember marking it to myself at the time."

The second man shrugged. "Engagement works wonders for a man."

"Indeed…it may," the first soldier pondered aloud. "Yet I wonder if it is that."

Lowering his tone slightly, the soldier answered, "Well, if it is anyone else, best not to talk of it. Though surely it is _some_ fair influence. I have seen enough winters to know when a young lad has found a lass."

"Aye," the response was nearly muttered, it had fallen so low. "Best to leave it at that. Let him have his lass in peace, and his Queen in the proper time."

The conversation ended, and Reno slowly finished putting away the swords. His high spirits had fallen considerably in a short time. No longer did he think hopefully of the coming spring…but a dark expression gathered on his brow as he remembered the past weeks. The Prince's preoccupation, his frequent disappearances, especially in the evening, his unusual manner – sometimes strangely elated, sometimes absentminded in everyday work, and always smiling, often for no reason. And Reno remembered, too, the guest in the tower – the boy who seemed content to stay in his room, who was rarely seen, who never attended functions, and who stayed on and on for no visible reason.

And he knew, he _knew_ in the depths of his heart, but he would not, _could_ not think it. He would dull his mind into oblivion before he would let it ponder too far…and at the moment, he was suddenly beginning to feel a powerful thirst.

He would have to wait, however – wine was not served at afternoon tea. Shaking his head, Reno attempted to return his thoughts to spring and the hope of more time spent in the Prince's company – perhaps hunting, some morning soon – but the ideas seemed distant and weak, like baseless dreams. They no longer lifted his head and livened his step with energy. In fact, they seemed to add to the burden on his mind, pulling his shoulders down into a slump again.

~o~

The servants had filled the Prince's tub with hot water and departed, and Axel was relaxing, soaking and cleansing away the dirt and sweat from his time down at the practice fields. Pouring clear water over his head and body, he finally rinsed away the soap and stood, stretching and reaching for a soft towel to dry himself with. As he did so, he glanced in the looking-glass. There were a few scrapes and bruises visible on his forearms and knees – his skirmishes with Reno were never gentle.

He wrapped the towel around his waist and prepared to leave the smaller bathing room and collect the clothes that would be laid out for him. Before he did, however, he caught sight of one other mark, as he was stretching his arms up to pull his soaked hair back and out of his face. This mark was a dark bruise, and it had not come from swordplay. It was located high up on the soft underside of his arm…and Axel touched it gently, blushing as he remembered receiving it.

~o~

_It had been dark except for the golden glow of the candles, and there was heat…so much heat surrounding him beneath the sheets. Again and again, he had sucked passionately at a vulnerable throat, eliciting cries and moans of pleasure as he marked his lover over and over._

"_Axel," that sweet voice spoke, calling his gaze to hazy blue eyes. "You too…please…if you are mine as well, I also want to mark you…"_

"_It cannot be seen…" he breathed, uncertain in spite of the way his heart raced._

_The blond hesitated. "If…I do it somewhere else…somewhere unseen?" Axel, in awe of the beautiful young man he held, could only nod._

_Roxas moved slowly, thoughtfully, touching his neck, then shoulders, then gently moving his arm, lifting it, and lowering his lips. He placed a loving trail of gentle kisses along the inside of Axel's forearm, moving upward, until he had reached this sensitive place. His lover's mouth had opened here, against his skin, and Roxas had sucked forcefully, intentionally, as Axel watched his sweet face in the candlelight and felt the pressure…and the momentary pain. Then Roxas had released him with a wet sound, and kissed tenderly over the spot again before lifting his eyes to Axel._

"_My love…" The whisper swept the Prince away, and they melted together in an even more passionate, burning embrace than before. _

~o~

The mark had darkened, and remained dark even now, a few days later. It would begin to heal soon, but before it could, Axel was certain that Roxas would give him another. Even if it had to be secret, he cherished the visible proof of their love – this evidence on his body that, even when they were apart, they belonged to each other.

It made his heart race, almost as rapidly as it always did when Roxas was in his arms, and it took his breath away almost as completely as his lover's smile in the darkness.

Almost. But nothing could ever entirely match those priceless experiences…and the Prince couldn't wait to be with Roxas again. To meet his love in the tower and embrace him, become one with him again.

He was snapped from his thoughts by a knock on the bedroom door. Hurriedly, he left the bathing room and sought his laid-out clothing, calling "Enter." Reno opened the door and walked in, and Axel picked up his garments and held them, carefully trying to make sure the underside of his arm couldn't be seen. Reno only glanced in his direction anyway, before turning abruptly away toward the window.

"Sorry Reno," he quickly began, still collecting the last articles of clothing. "I took too long. Ring for the maids to bring tea in while I dress, would you?"

The captain nodded, and Axel chose to disappear into the bathing room again to put his clothes on. He hoped Reno would attribute his unusual modesty to the immanent presence of the maids, and not suspect him of hiding anything.

Not that Reno would notice the mark…but the Prince could not be too careful about such things.

~o~

Roxas lay on his back, his eyes shut against the bright, bright, far too bright candlelight, and allowed himself the needed minutes to bring his breathing under control and his heart rate back to normal. He had grown more accustomed to this, and ceased to panic when the ownership of his body was taken from him. He allowed it, knowing that the ecstasy would fade again, and he would be as before. The process no longer overwhelmed him with fear.

Tender fingers were playing in his hair. Roxas knew that, when he opened his eyes, blissful green ones would be watching him. The performance would continue. But first, Roxas had to catch his breath – most especially because he was taking another step tonight.

When he felt able, he allowed his eyes to slip open, unfocused but seeking out the Prince. As he turned his head, he saw what he had expected – Axel's face turned toward him, adoring him with his eyes and touch.

"Roxas…" The voice was a whisper in the near-dark, "I love you."

"Axel…" The blond allowed his own voice to tremble, touched, as he reached for the Prince and their lips met in a soft caress. Axel's arms wound around him, drawing them close together, skin pressed to naked skin from head to toe as they kissed, long and slowly.

At length, Axel sighed and drew back. As usual, his voice was heavy with regret now: "I must go…"

"Don't," Roxas begged, and the Prince stopped, surprised. Roxas had not begged him to stay for some time, choosing instead to merely show quiet misery when the Prince departed. Tonight, however, the pleading was to be renewed.

"Roxas, you know I must…" The Prince's voice was troubled and just slightly reluctant.

"I know…" Roxas began in a frail, sorrowful tone. "I know you cannot stay beside me…I know I cannot have the joy of waking together with you in the morning. But at least…can you not stay a while and talk to me?"

Axel bit his lip uncertainly. "It is unwise…I could be missed the longer I am gone, and the risk is already so great…"

At this point, Roxas allowed a few tears to well up in his eyes. "Yet…yet I feel so miserably lonely. And…forgive me, please, I know this is not true…yet still, with the way things are now – you come to me at night and we do this, and then you are gone again – I apologize, my love, but sometimes I feel more like your whore than your lover!"

Axel drew back suddenly, sitting up, his eyes wide with shock as Roxas struggled to raise himself as well and face the Prince. "Wh-what? How can you…I mean…oh, Roxas, no! It isn't like that at all! I love you with all my heart, I swear it! It is only because I cannot be gone often, or for long…and, well, perhaps I am to blame for always wanting to embrace you when we are together. I should have considered your feelings…"

Reaching forward in distress, Roxas gently touched the Prince's lips to quiet him. "No, Axel…please don't blame yourself. I have the same desires every time I see you, and I cannot help them either. I know it isn't true – I am your lover as you are mine. It is only this feeling, and I cannot help it. I…I know I have your heart…and," he blushed sweetly, "of course…I have your body, as you have mine…yet…" Pained blue eyes sought Axel's face again. "I cannot help but wish for more. For your mind as well."

Axel tried to respond, but Roxas quickly moved closer, reaching for the Prince and feeling himself drawn close as well. "I know I am a secret, and I can never share in your everyday life…I cannot walk beside you and join you in your joys and sorrows and struggles and triumphs." His voice broke, and a few hot tears fell onto Axel's chest. "I know…and so all I ask is that you tell me of them. Just…stay long enough to tell me what you have done while you were away – it need not be anything special– and then I can at least _feel_ a part of your life, even if I am not."

The tears were obviously torture to Axel's soul – his agony showed plainly on his face. "Roxas, Roxas, Roxas…do not say that. You are more than a _part_ of my life – you _are_ my life. Can't you see that you mean more to me than my very existence?" Grief ran deep in the Prince's voice now, too.

Roxas looked away, his pained voice now soft. "And yet…in all these weeks together, we still barely know each other. Apart from our intimate connection in body…in mind, we might as well still be strangers, meeting at a ball for the first time."

Roxas had played his cards. He waited to see what the effect would be.

Axel did not hesitate anymore. He pulled the blond close, crushing their mouths together in a passionate and possessive kiss. Then, he let go, and his voice was husky and his eyes intent, focused green, staring into Roxas' own blue gaze. "We are _not_ strangers. Please," the Prince's expression softened in pain, "Do not break my heart by saying so."

The blond quickly reached for Axel, winding clinging arms around his neck and burying his face against a shoulder, apologizing tearfully, "I'm sorry, Axel. I'm sorry." The Prince held him lovingly for a few minutes, then moved. He lowered Roxas again, laying the blond on his back, then collecting the blankets and covering him…as Axel lay down beside him.

His face was apologetic too, but smiling, and his large hand cupped Roxas' face. "Today I went out with the guards during their training, for it was a warmer day. I had a fencing match with my captain of the guard…"

As Axel spoke, Roxas relaxed, smiling adoringly at him…and inwardly marking off another step. Another success. The Prince had heeded his pleas and capitulated to an unwise course of action – it was a large step forward, and all had gone smoothly, without unforeseen challenges.

The next time Roxas moved forward, it would be an important step, indeed.

~o~

The black night was just lightening on the edge of the horizon, one day a week later. Dawn had not yet come, but the servants in the castle would soon be busy about their tasks nevertheless. The halls were still quiet for now…but any minute, a maid or an attendant could come hurrying along, starting their day of work.

Axel crept stealthily through the dark. At each corner he paused, looking carefully around like a thief. When he was sure the next hallway was empty, he would hurry through it, his steps as silent as he could possibly make them.

He should have been back in his room hours ago. Yet now he stayed longer with Roxas each time he visited the tower, and they talked and conversed late into the night…and tonight, he had accidentally fallen asleep, wrapped in his lover's warm arms.

By pure luck, he had woken before the dawn broke…but luck had not allowed him to wake while the night was still fully dark. It remained to be seen if luck would let him reach his room unobserved.

He should have been upset – this was dangerous enough as it was, additional risks were verging on suicide! Yet…he could not bring himself to feel any resentment toward Roxas, who had begged him to stay and talk. He could not blame his poor lover. He could only be angry with himself for failing to stay awake, for losing track of the time…for…for being unable to release them both from this secrecy, unable to take Roxas on his arm before the entire kingdom and provide him with a free and comfortable life as his only beloved partner forever.

He knew there was nothing he could do…yet he still blamed himself at times like these, when he was reminded of the precariousness of their situation.

Luck chose to be a little kind to the Prince – he reached his room without being seen and hurried to change into his nightclothes so the earliest attendants would find nothing out of the ordinary. Leaving his clothes where he usually did, Axel crawled into bed, attempting to slow his breathing, hoping to fall asleep again before it was time to rise…if only the adrenaline would wear off.

_I must be more careful next time. For his sake as well. I must protect him…_

~o~

Spring was approaching faster and faster, the chilly edge vanishing from the milder nights, and the scent of flowers beginning to perfume the night air.

Reno, however, could smell no flowers in the noisy tavern in town. He had come here, to the establishment owned by a friend of his – his favorite retreat on a night off. And tonight, he was tired of the wine in the palace.

His friend drew him a mug of ale without comment, and Reno took himself to the far end of the bar, where it was darkest. Even out among people, he was drinking alone.

It wasn't many minutes of sullen gulping before his ale was gone, and Reno was waving tiredly to his friend. "Bartender! Hey! Another."

The stoic, bald man nodded, then turned to direct an employee, evidently telling him to take over. When he brought Reno's ale, the bartender stayed, waiting for the captain of the palace guard to talk. Reno, however, seemed more interested in downing his drink, and the bartender was forced to bring him a third. At last, he seemed to decide some prodding was necessary.

"How is the ale, Captain?"

"Quite good, Bartender." Reno spoke in a monotone in answer to the almost expressionless man.

"And how is the job, Captain?"

"Running smoothly enough, Bartender," Reno mumbled into his ale.

"And how is the Prince, Captain?" There was no visible change in the tone of the questioner.

Reno stared ahead blankly for some moments. How was the Prince? How should he know? He rarely saw Axel anymore, and when he did…the Prince always seemed to be somewhere else. How long had it been since they sparred in the sunlight, laughing and acting like the friends they had been all their lives? Only weeks? Yet it felt like an eternity… Well. Even so, Reno wasn't blind. What he did see of the Prince made one thing clear – Axel was happy. Whether he was with Reno, or whether his mind was wandering away from his captain of the guard, he was always smiling. Always clear-eyed and beautiful. Happy. It brought a bitter smile to the captain's face as he thought of it…and he finally answered his friend's question, speaking a truth he had long known, and never admitted.

"The Prince is in love, Bartender."

The bald man nodded, unperturbed. He was, after all, a friend Reno could tell anything to – he spoke no secrets told to him.

"Is the Prince troubled by love, that it troubles his friend, too?" The calm tone questioned, and Reno shook his head.

"The Prince is happy. And…and I am happy for him." _Yes_, Reno thought, _as long as he is happy with his love…I will be content. _

"What troubles you then, Captain?"

Reno drained his drink. "I am troubled for his future happiness…and…I am troubled for myself."

Still showing no reaction, the bald man asked, "Surely, though, the Prince's future happiness is secure? He will marry his Princess soon."

"Yes," Reno frowned. "He will marry his Princess. Even if it meant a lifetime of misery, he would marry her. That is sure. He would do more than break his own heart for the sake of the kingdom. He is a Prince who would willingly die for his people, and that is why his people would willingly die for him."

The bartender fixed Reno with a close stare, but Reno continued gazing blankly at the wall. "And what of you, then?"

The captain was silent for some minutes. Then, without a word, he pushed his mug toward his friend again, and the bartender went to refill it. When he returned, Reno took a long drink, nearly draining the ale before he spoke.

"I would willingly die for him…if only it would help him. But I don't…I don't know how to help him. I cannot protect his happiness, nor assure that it will continue in the future." His voice dropped lower then, his head leaning heavily on a hand that raked through red hair.

"Their end is already approaching."

~o~

The Grand Regent was issuing orders and dealing with the business of the kingdom from his private office, never heeding the warm, beautiful spring day outside. While his personal hobby was now at a gloriously busy season and the gardens contained more work than round-the-clock attention could give them, the Regent was not the sort of man to be distracted from his purpose. While he was at work, he worked, and when he had time for his hobby, that would consume all his focus.

There would be no time today. A messenger had just arrived with word that another emissary from their future ally was en route to the palace and would arrive tomorrow. This unexpected guest, a mere week before the Princess herself was scheduled to arrive, had evidently been dispatched to discuss preparations for the Princess' second welcoming ball. Apparently Her Highness had suggested changing it to something called a "masquerade" – a strange, foreign sort of celebration her affianced country did not have. There was no telling what manner of specifications the coming emissary would describe as necessary for this to happen. It could mean long hours of additional preparation, but the Regent was not one to panic. He would merely keep working, all night and all week if necessary, and that would be sufficient – the Princess' whims were extremely important.

In the meantime, he had just penned a small note, and called for a maid to deliver it before he set himself to the renewed tasks.

Barely glancing at the curtsying maid, the Regent extended the folded and sealed paper. "Take this to the occupied guest room in the east tower, and deliver it into the hands of the young man staying there."

"Yes, my Lord." The maid immediately departed. Calmly, Marluxia turned his attention to his many new tasks, showing no indication that anything of significance had just passed.

Showing nothing of the dark plans within.

~o~

Thanking the maid, Roxas took the note and shut the door, his face calm and friendly and unconcerned. Turning back into the room, his expression went suddenly flat and slightly suspicious as he broke the seal. One line met his eyes.

_Idle men do not a living earn._

In a moment, a dark scowl had gathered over his brow, and his blue eyes were hard and cold, icicles of fury. The young man closed his fist mercilessly over the message, and, turning, he threw it unhesitatingly into the fire that warmed the tower room, even on such a fine spring day.

_How dare he? _The assassin raged in his mind. _The gall! Implying that I have been idle! As if I have not been carrying out this mission flawlessly, night by night growing closer to my goal…!_

Roxas was pacing rapidly, his fists clenched at the patronizing reminder from the Grand Regent. He raged and fumed, thinking of how he had never accepted such a troubling assignment before, and how he had never done so well in his life – and all this for the worst employer to ever hire him!

Well. Roxas had no love for the Grand Regent in the first place, and now he had even less. But the money…the money had been his love and his goal from the start, and as long as that remained, he would complete his task.

His plans were unchanged. In one week, the Princess would return. Her final wedding preparations were to take place here for the next month. At the end of that time, the ceremony date was set, and the coronation of the new King and Queen was planned for the following day. None of this had changed, and the Grand Regent's impatience would not affect the assassin's plans. Nothing could shake the perfectly designed progress of this mission.

And it was time to make the next move.

~o~

The Prince's heart raced as he tapped softly on the door to the tower room, then quietly opened it and slipped inside. The moonlight was so bright in comparison to the black corridor that he blinked, glancing around for Roxas as his eyes adjusted.

Movement and a whispering rustle brought his focus to the window. As his eyes found his lover, the Prince felt his heart leap suddenly.

"Axel…" The voice was a murmur, calling him forward as Roxas stepped closer as well, bathed in moonlight and wrapped in a long, flowing robe.

Axel could barely reply from his suddenly-dry throat. "Roxas…" Drawn magnetically toward his lover, he could already clearly see in the darkness – the robe Roxas wore was completely sheer, its beautiful pattern of dark colors flowing around the boy's pale body…and doing virtually nothing to conceal it. Axel could see, under the thin material, the beautiful, familiar figure – and Roxas was clearly wearing no undergarments. Axel's heart raced madly as the young man approached, reaching for him slowly. His encounters with Roxas were always incredible, but this…

"Roxas," Axel's raspy voice struggled out again, "Where did you get…I mean…I have not seen this garment before…"

That perfect face smiled at him sweetly. "I've had it…but I was saving it for a surprise. Do you like it?" And Roxas turned slowly, displaying the robe for Axel to see.

The Prince's green eyes were moonlit fire as he gazed at Roxas' body. Every familiar detail…now suddenly cast with a new allure, a beauty that made him wild with desire. His own body was already screaming, begging him to move…aching for _Roxas. _

He didn't even try to resist.

The robe was silky under his hands as he trapped the blond in a forceful embrace, claiming his mouth with an almost violent passion. The young man responded fully, clinging to him and moaning, answering the heat in Axel's kiss with his own powerful desire. The Prince's hands ran over the familiar shape of his lover, and the robe obscured nothing – to Axel, it felt as if he caressed his lover's naked body, only his skin had become far silkier than usual. Roxas was eagerly responding, arching into his every touch, while nimble fingers attacked Axel's garments, undressing him swiftly.

He was burning already, fire throbbing in his veins, his whole body consumed by agonizing _want_, and yet the anticipation was too thrilling – he couldn't help slowing down, suffering in his need, yet enjoying every moment to the fullest. And so, slowly, his hands moved to untie the silken band at Roxas' waist…and slower still, they pushed the folds of gossamer aside.

He released Roxas' lips to gasp for breath…and to turn his eyes back to his lover's entrancing form. The robe hung open from thin shoulders, revealing everything – and the beautiful blond smiled bashfully at him as Axel stared in awe. Roxas was obviously aroused, and the sight…it was almost too much. He couldn't speak, couldn't think…he was powerless to do anything but worship this young man with all his being.

Slipping hands over Axel's shoulders, pushing away the shirt he had been removing, Roxas spoke in a whisper. "Let me…give myself to you tonight. I want to show you my love…if you will allow me?"

Swallowing hard, Axel could only nod. He felt that if he tried to speak, his voice would break with tears of joy.

Roxas smiled, and leaned up to place a sweet, chaste kiss against Axel's lips, before slowly beginning to trail his kisses lower. As he kissed down the Prince's chest, those hands set to work again – this time on the Prince's trousers. Slowly, Roxas knelt, a hot tongue gliding down Axel's stomach as his remaining clothing was gently removed. The first touch of those fingertips to Axel's excitement was closely followed by sweet lips, as Roxas kissed the member in his hands. Axel could only gasp as he looked down, watching as Roxas began to slowly stroke him, moving his kisses along the length, and gradually opening his mouth more and more. The Prince's knees trembled when Roxas' wet tongue began to slide over him…and he could no longer contain a long groan of bliss when the blond drew back, dipped his tongue briefly into the slit, and then closed his mouth around Axel's arousal.

"Roxas…unn, ahh…" Axel swallowed hard, staring at the kneeling youth. Blue eyes glanced up at him as Roxas paused…and a smile filled them, seeming to say _I love you_ as Roxas sucked gently, then continued bobbing his head, hands covering the rest of Axel's length. And the Prince, though he felt he could faint from the exquisite pleasure, could not tear his eyes away from the serene face, the moonlit golden hair, and the smooth, pale nape of Roxas' neck, exposed as the robe slipped down his shoulders.

Too soon, the sensations became more than he could bear, and Axel was struggling to gasp out a warning. "Roxas…stop, let go…I can't, I'm going to…" But the young man only smiled up at him again and hastened his strokes, taking Axel in deeper until he lost all control…and Roxas suckled hungrily, swallowing his lover's climax.

Axel's head spun, and he was dimly aware of Roxas letting go, and a hand finding his and gently tugging him down. He almost fell into the arms of the young man, but Roxas caught him and carefully directed him to sit. "Wait here one moment, my love," the blond softly whispered. Axel's hazy eyes were barely able to follow the flitting form as Roxas hurried away, long robe billowing behind him.

In a moment, however, he had returned. Kneeling again beside Axel, Roxas took hold of the Prince's face and kissed him deeply. "I want you to watch," he breathed against Axel's lips. "Watch me…Axel." Wide-eyed, the Prince could only nod.

Smiling briefly, the blond turned away. Axel could see that Roxas had returned with a few things – a large, soft pillow, and the small jar of skin cream that was always on his nightstand. He watched with a pounding heart as Roxas arranged things, placing the pillow in front of himself facing away from Axel, the skin cream within reach. Then, with a glance over his shoulder and an enticing smile as he met Axel's gaze, Roxas slowly bent forward, gradually lowering his upper body until his head was placed on the pillow.

Axel shuddered, hard. Roxas' hips were raised, and the angle allowed him to see everything, while Roxas could still look back and watch his lover's face. Axel felt burning blue eyes on him…but he couldn't look away. Hands slid into view as Roxas grasped behind his knees…then slowly slid his hands upward, dragging the silken robe away from his body until the bottom hem slipped with the rest of the material onto his back.

Slowly, then, those hands played over the pale, revealed skin for a few moments before moving again – Axel watched one arm extend to the side, delicately lift the jar's lid, and then two curving fingers dipped into the contents.

"Roxas…" He choked in disbelief as the fair hand travelled back…and the young man spread his legs a little further.

Lust-filled blue eyes shone as Roxas whispered, "Watch."

Axel watched. He watched Roxas stroke a few times over his own entrance, spreading the cream; he watched those fingers finally push inward, sliding easily in and out as Roxas whimpered slightly; he watched in increasing agony as more fingers entered, and as Roxas' other hand moved to stroke at his own arousal, and as the beautiful voice grew louder, more lustful, more irresistible. His own renewed need throbbed painfully, and Axel couldn't help taking hold of himself and stroking as well.

His own voice was helpless, desperate now. "Roxas…please…oh gods, Roxas…" But no matter his desire, he simply couldn't interrupt what the blond was doing.

Fortunately, Roxas seemed to hear the urgency. One by one, fingers slowly withdrew, and then the lovely young man was raising himself again, crawling toward Axel. He brought the pillow, placing it behind the Prince and gently pushing against Axel's chest, whispering, "Lie down."

Obediently, Axel lay back against the pillow, and Roxas threw one leg over him, straddling his hips. The silk robe brushed his legs and hung from Roxas' arms, but Axel was more occupied by slippery fingers closing around him, stroking a few times as Roxas moved, placing himself above the Prince.

He felt soft, wet flesh touch his burning tip as Roxas paused…and that sweet voice whispered again as they stared into each other's eyes: "I love you, Axel." And then Roxas lowered his body, and Axel felt himself sheathed tightly by his lover.

He groaned aloud. Roxas was biting his lip hard, his head thrown back, and moaning deeply as he took Axel in completely. When Axel felt himself fully within Roxas, the blond paused, breathing hard. The Prince had never seen such beauty – his lover, like this, in the moonlight. He felt that nothing in the world would ever compare to his bliss right now.

Reaching for Roxas' neglected arousal, Axel took hold of him, murmuring, "Roxas…you are so beautiful…I love you more than anything in the world…" Blue eyes sparkled at him as Roxas smiled weakly…and responded by lifting his body slowly, then lowering it again. He rose and fell rhythmically, and Axel stroked him with an equal pace, his whole being dissolving into Roxas as their bodies were united.

Soon, however, impatience overtook them. Axel felt Roxas moving faster, and moved his hand with more speed as well. He watched the place where they were joined – it was wet and slippery where he entered Roxas – until even that sight could no longer draw his gaze more powerfully than Roxas' face, his expression burning with pleasure. His lover was riding him hard and fast now, his whole body thrown back, surrendered to the cascading feelings of ecstasy, the climax racing toward them both.

Axel broke first, his long-strained control shattering, and he released inside Roxas. The blond, feeling Axel's heat shooting into him, tensed with a final cry of Axel's name – the sweetest sound the Prince's ears had ever heard – and spilled his own hot release into Axel's hand.

And then the thin body was collapsing onto him, and he was closing Roxas in a tight embrace, and their sweat-drenched chests were pressed together and heaving for air, and Roxas' hot breath was on his neck, and Axel had never felt so wonderful, ever. Every gasp for air was released with breathy words, holding his heart out to Roxas. "I love you…oh I love you Roxas, I love you…love you so much…"

And Roxas' voice was weak – "Yes…" – but his kiss was strong and soft and deep, and Axel gladly lost himself in it, and noticed nothing else for a long time.

~o~

They lay together in the moonlight, the pillow leaning against the wall beneath the window now, Axel resting on it with Roxas in his arms, relaxing against him. They had been silent for many minutes, not bothering with words, just enjoying the nearness. One hand held onto Roxas', fingers knitting and clasping tightly, while Axel's other lay around the pale body, tracing idle designs on that smooth stomach.

A slight squeeze of his hand preceded Roxas' voice. "When will you come again?" The dreamy tones were soft.

"Tomorrow night, most likely," Axel answered with a smile. As if he could let a night slip by without returning, especially after what Roxas had just done.

There was a pause. "And after that?"

"The next night. Every night. And if I can't come some night, I'll send my spirit on the breeze, and long to follow it to you." He kissed the blond head.

Roxas' voice was even lower now. "Is that what you will do hereafter? A week from now…and after that? Or will you come then, too?"

_A week?_ It took Axel a moment to attach any significance to that time frame. Then…_Oh. In a week, the Princess Kairi returns…_

His spirits sank at the reminder, troubled eyes staring ahead, seeming to see the day approaching their darkened tower room. Reluctantly, he answered, "I…may still come in body too, after that. But…it may be less frequent."

The blond head lowered the slightest degree. "For a month, yes? And then you will not come for a week."

Axel swallowed on a lump of misery in his throat. "Then…I am to be staying in the country, at another castle for that week…yes."

He could hear the tension in Roxas' voice now. "And when you return?"

He could find no answer. No words…nothing rose to his mind but pain, sorrow, and a cold fear. They both knew it would be impossible then. He could not secretly escape at night when his bed was no longer his alone.

Roxas persisted. "Perhaps…while you are gone for that week…I should depart," Axel's voice rose in protest at once, but Roxas finished speaking, "and leave you quietly, since you will have no more use for me."

Horrified, Axel turned Roxas to face him, and there were tears hovering in those perfect blue eyes. "No! What are you saying? What _use?_ I _love_ you!"

Hands clutched suddenly at his shoulders. "Then do not leave me!" Roxas begged, eyes imploringly fixed on his own, desperation building in every fiber of the boy's being. "Do not marry her, do not abandon me! I cannot live if you cast me aside now!"

Axel felt his own tears building as he frantically tried to contradict Roxas. "No, Roxas, it isn't like that! No matter what happens, you will always have my heart! I love you more than my own life; I will never change!"

"Then, if you love me, do not take another to your side and separate us! Stay with me, if you truly love me."

The Prince's mind was in torment, his eyes wide with panic. "I…cannot. I had not dared to let myself think of this yet…but I cannot. I must marry her…it is my duty to my kingdom…"

Pain flashed over Roxas' face. "You love your duty more than me, then?"

Green eyes snapped back to Roxas. "I love _nothing_ more than you! But…you don't understand. I don't have a choice. It is what I must do."

That perfect face fell. "You don't need me after all…"

"I _do!_" Axel swore vehemently. "I need you, I love you…don't you see the agony this brings me?" He couldn't help it – his tears overflowed. Haunting images flitted through his mind – a beautiful boy at a ball, sweet words of encouragement…_Who can know the future? Perhaps it would work out somehow…Better to have loved and lost…_

Roxas sobbed too. "Then don't do it…don't…if you marry her…then never again…"

Blue eyes pleaded miserably. Green eyes begged for understanding. "I must."

"Then we're finished." It was only a strangled whisper.

"Don't…" the Prince softly groaned. "Not yet…a little longer…"

"What is the point? How can I give myself to someone who is destroying my heart?"

Axel wept openly, but no more words would come. He could not tell Roxas that his own heart was being destroyed as well, torn apart, shredded in agony, and even that pain did not matter, because he would face death itself to spare Roxas any sorrow. And he cursed himself for the tears on Roxas' cheeks…but he was powerless.

Roxas rose, unable to look at him, and though Axel tried to hold him back, the boy shook free. "Go." He could barely hear the words through the tears. "Go, please…leave me."

And the darkness was filled with madness, with heartbroken insanity that engulfed him. Like the pain…surrounding him, blacker than the night, isolating him…the loneliest man alive.

~o~

Though it was late, the grand Regent was still hard at work, issuing orders for the morrow. He kept summoning various servants, giving them new orders and preparation instructions, leaving it to them to deal with the late hour of notice.

At length, he called for the captain of the guard. He had some issues of security to direct, and demanded that the captain come at once. Reno did, though sluggishly – he was only half-lucid, and his fogginess did not come entirely from sleep. As usual, he had been drinking.

The Grand Regent did not attempt to conceal his disdain at the unruly appearance of the captain, but he did not have time to chastise him properly. That would have to wait for later. Instead, he quickly handed the slouching redhead his orders, explaining the arrival of the emissary briefly, and the probability of changes to the coming ball. Reno grumbled wordlessly, but bowed and turned to go.

"One moment more," Marluxia called him back. "Take these documents with you and kindly deliver them to the Prince. You needn't worry about waking him; he must be informed of all these changes and the unexpected visit, and I have not had the schedule fixed until now. He must be sure to rise early for a special court session of welcome…well, it is all written there. Please make sure he reads everything carefully."

With that, the Regent waved the captain away, Reno making a wobbling bow and shuffling out with a disgruntled mutter.

How he was going to assemble the strength of will to face the Prince at this moment was…a difficult puzzle for his muddled mind.

~o~

Reno swayed slightly as he knocked on the Prince's door, not really expecting an answer so late at night. He waited a moment, however, knocking again before he gave up and opened the door, stepping into the dark room. He would have to wake the Prince…he just hoped Axel wouldn't punch him, as he had done a few times when they were children and Reno had woken him.

To his confusion, he found the bed empty when he had made his way to it. Uncertain if his eyes were tricking him, Reno turned and carefully worked at lighting a candle on a nearby table. The light, however, revealed the same – Axel's bed was not only empty, the covers had not yet been disturbed.

"My Prince?" Reno called softly, raising the light and beginning to search about the room. He checked Axel's favorite large chair…then all the other chairs. He checked every corner, even the bathing-room, but there was no Prince to be found. As he went, he lit more candles, just to be sure.

Eventually, there was nothing to do but admit that the Prince was missing. The strange circumstance had Reno's mind coming slowly back to life as he stood in the room, wondering what to do with the papers. Should he wait? Should he take them with him and search elsewhere? But where…

Reno stopped. _Oh_. Oh of course. The only possible place. A deep stab of pain hit the captain's stomach as he thought of it, his mind quickly painting images of Axel and the blond boy and the tower room – their trysting-place. Miserably, he tried to shut the thoughts out. He placed the papers on Axel's bed, determining that the Prince could just find them when he returned…Reno would not go there, nor would he wait to meet Axel when he was finished with his rendezvous. With that, he doused a few of the candles – leaving some light so that Axel wouldn't miss the papers – and turned to go.

He had not quite reached the door when it opened…and the Prince entered.

They were face to face, and Axel's eyes shot wide with terrified shock. Reno's shock, however, faded quickly at the sight of the Prince. Axel's clothing was disordered and his shirt open, his hair was a mess…but most of all, his face was wet and blotchy and his eyes were red.

He'd been crying. No, sobbing. _Axel_. The Prince.

By the time he'd taken two fast strides forward, Reno was sober, his mind clear of any haze. Gripping Axel's shoulders, his voice came out in a strangled growl, rough and unrelenting.

"What did he do to you?" Axel didn't answer at once, and Reno shook him briefly. "What did he _do?_"

The Prince's terror and confusion were obvious. "He…what? Who? Nothing!" He tried to break free, but Reno only clutched tighter.

"_He._ That boy. Your lover. He hurt you. Now _what did he do?_"

Axel gasped, choking as he struggled to form words. Finally, he weakly spoke. "Nothing… I…don't have a lover." Tears seemed to be welling up in his eyes again at that, and the sight infuriated Reno.

"Fine." The single, low word fell like a death sentence. The next moment, Reno released the Prince and vanished from the room.

Axel didn't follow him. Perhaps he thought that Reno believed him…but Reno's steps were swift and long, and never faltered in the slightest as he marched straight to the east tower, up those stairs, and to that boy's door.

He opened it without knocking.

The boy was standing by the bed, and started sharply when the door opened. Reno kept marching, straight for the wide-eyed figure.

When he was a few paces away, the sight before him finally sank in to his infuriated mind…and he slowed suddenly and stopped, staring in perfect shock at the sight of a lithe young body, utterly unconcealed by the thin robe wrapped around him. He should have expected to find Axel's lover naked, or nearly so…but the thought hadn't occurred to him in his fit of anger, and the sight was now paralyzing him.

And then a low, even voice interrupted his thoughts, dragging his gaze up to that fair face. "Well, if it isn't the captain of the guard. I wonder what errand brings him here so suddenly tonight?"

And Reno felt as if someone had punched him as he met those blue eyes…that were hard and arrogant and distant and very, very cold. The soft face was stained with obvious signs of tears, as Axel's had been, but even with such clear signs, Reno could not believe that those eyes had ever produced water, stirred by any trace of human feeling. They were terrifyingly cruel eyes.

"You…" He could only gasp, reeling from the shock, unable to understand the look he was being given. The temporary sobriety was failing him, leaving his mind struggling to make sense of this madness…he didn't even realize where his eyes were fastened.

Those pale lips smirked frigidly as the blank voice continued. "What, Captain? Such a ferocious look…surely you know better than to lust after what the Prince possesses."

Reno spluttered, beyond stunned at such a suggestion, and tried to peel his eyes from the robe. Roxas continued when there was no reply.

"Well, I'm afraid if you want me, you will have to ask the Prince, and I think he will not agree. Even if you are jealous of his toys, you cannot have me."

Reno could not collect his thoughts – he was lost in the face of Roxas' tone. These words were not things that a lover would say, no matter what had just happened between them. This heartlessness…why had he been so jealous of their love? There was no trace of love in this sneering…

"Slut." The word came out as a snarling accusation. Reno swallowed. "You…you slut! How dare you…to my Prince…" His anger choked him, and he could go no further.

"_My_ Prince?" Roxas' face became calculating. "Ah…I see. So protective…like a territorial little beast. Perhaps it is not the Prince's toy you lust for after all…but the Prince himself?" Reno gasped. In his current state, there was simply no way to conceal his emotions. Roxas read him easily. "Oh, indeed…the dog dreams of bedding his master!" A mirthless laugh fell from those lips, before the voice dropped suddenly low, suggestive and still frighteningly cold.

"You want him, Captain? You're jealous, not of him, but of me? Because I am the one he holds…I am the one he kisses and embraces. Are you furious because I can speak his name to his face? While you must always call him 'Prince,' I am screaming in ecstasy every night…" The smirk stretched even broader as Roxas mimicked, "_Axel, Axel, oh yes, Axel!_"

"No!" Reno all but screamed, denying every wicked word from that hateful mouth.

"No? Oh come, Captain, don't lie. I can see it. It is not duty that brings you here, ready to kill the man who broke your precious Prince's heart."

Reno snapped. Lunging forward, one hand closed over a thin shoulder…while the other clamped around that slender throat, the force of his motion throwing Roxas backward onto the bed and pinning him there. Grey-blue eyes were crystals of rage as Reno growled. "Slut! I could kill you right now for that. I'm captain of the guard – I'd never be blamed if you were found dead on this very floor tomorrow. I'll free him from you!"

_How could I not have seen this? I was so blinded by my own jealousy…how could I forget the warning my instincts gave me when I brought this creature here? How could I ever dream of him finding happiness with this monster…this whore!_

To his overwhelming disbelief, the whore was…laughing. Laughing! In the face of his serious intention to murder him for hurting Axel!

"Fool." The blond spat. "I've broken his heart, but that doesn't mean he can live without me. Oh, far from it. If I die tonight, he dies tomorrow…I promise you." Reno's eyes widened in comprehension as the boy finished. "Oh, no no, Captain…you cannot touch me."

A sick, deadly calm came over the captain. "Can't I?" he breathed…then crushed his mouth down onto the blond's, kissing him hard, painfully hard. Then he jerked back, a strange light in his stormy eyes. "Looks like I just _did_."

Reno was getting an idea, slowly. "Maybe _that's_ what I'll do…" He muttered, and the hands at Roxas' shoulder and throat moved to grip the robe mercilessly, tearing it open, exposing the youthful skin. Then, without hesitating, he leaned down fast and closed his mouth over one shoulder, biting as hard as he could, tasting blood. "There," he growled, "Let him see marks on you that he didn't make. Let him learn for himself your true nature, you filthy slut!"

The pale body was trembling…but not in fear. Roxas was…biting back yet more laughter. As Reno finished, he waved a hand at the captain, swatting at him as if he were merely a pest. "Oh, Captain," the mirthless grin spoke, "How stupid can you _be?_ But go ahead, fool. If you want to mark me…here, mark me!" He turned his head to the side, exposing his throat, which was already covered with dark bruises – Axel's marks. "Or if you are starving for a taste of your Prince, I can show you where you'll find his flavor on this body. Go ahead, take all you want. It's no concern of mine." Then, as Reno stared, unable to believe the words he was hearing, the boy finished in a low, intent voice.

"He will never believe me a slut. If I pointed my finger at _you_ and cried _rape_, he'd have your head, you pitiful man."

"You go too far, slut," Reno growled. "You overestimate your influence." Deep blue eyes locked onto his, no trace of mocking left in them.

"And you _underestimate_ my purpose."

_What? _Reno felt suddenly cold. _What purpose? He's a conniving slut…_ Then, as he paused, mind racing, one other memory came to him. The first time he'd seen this boy…in a dark hall after a ball. Which ball was it? Axel had told Reno of meeting Roxas at the farewell ball…but no, he'd seen the boy before that…it was…_after the ball announcing the engagement. _

Questions flew through his mind. _Why was he in the palace then? What was he doing in the royal wing, if Axel hadn't met him yet? _Now, too, Reno remembered the icy chill he'd felt that time, the instinctive fear. _He…he isn't just a slut._ He realized with a shock.

_He's here for something else._

His stomach frozen with dread, Reno released the boy and drew back. "What do you want?" He choked out. "What are you here for?"

Smoothly, the blond sat up, drawing the sheer fabric over his body again, an eerie calm in his demeanor, a haughty indifference to the captain's inner panic and fury.

"Well, Captain," he lightly replied, running his hands through his hair to straighten it. "I can hardly tell you _that_. You'll see soon enough though. Now," he glanced almost carelessly at the red-haired man. "Shouldn't you be seeing to your beloved Prince? He's probably crying alone at this very moment, you know." And the tiniest smirk twisted those lips again.

Reno swallowed. He understood now. This boy was a threat…for a moment, he calculated the advantages of killing him anyway, thus preventing whatever the youth had planned. But no…it was true. Axel didn't know…and it would destroy him completely right now.

"I will stop you," he vowed. "I won't let you cause any more damage." With that, he turned and strode out…he had to get back to Axel.

He had let this danger come so close to his Prince that there was now nothing he could do to protect him. He had failed in his duty as captain of the guard, and he had failed as Axel's friend…and he had failed in a capacity that he had never possessed, but always longed for…and now had no right to whatsoever.

He had failed Axel so badly, he didn't deserve to stand at the Prince's side. Still…there was nothing else he could do. No other place felt like home…and his Prince was in pain now. He couldn't go anywhere else.

~o~

The assassin smoothly took the captain of the guard's new understanding in, calmly adding it as a factor into his calculations, fitting it into the equation and observing the outcome on the solution. The solution remained unchanged. The captain vanished from his mind.

Then he turned his thoughts back to the puzzle he had been working on – the place in his equation for the Prince's refusal to break his engagement. It was not the answer he had expected. It lengthened the process – he had expected this part to directly precede the goal…and now the goal was not reached, and more must be added to reach it.

Fortunately, there was still time. And the assassin was glad that he had moved with caution, leaving himself this buffer of days, just in case.

But how to use those days? That was the question. How to handle this unexpected strength of will the Prince had displayed? It was very troubling, irritating…and yet also interesting. Quite…interesting.

He rose slowly, pacing to the window, and gazed out at the setting moon. For once, he voluntarily endured the silvery light, pondering its color and its glow, its weakness in comparison to the sun…and yet its surprising strength in the night.

That man had embraced him by moonlight many times, holding his body in heated arms. And, strangely, that man had stood stronger than the assassin had believed possible for a man. He couldn't help a small feeling of respect for such strength.

And Roxas had never respected a target before.

And Roxas had never lingered so long in the moonlight before, thoughts trailing away from calculations and plans…to a different interest entirely.

~o~

Axel sat on the window seat, alone in his chambers, and stared, unseeing, at the city in the light of the setting moon.

"_I love you…"_

Golden hair and pale skin and ecstasy…

"_We're finished…"_

Pain.

And the memories cycled through again, and glassy green eyes stared outward, but they were dry, for there were already no tears left in them.

~o~

Reno found him there. Nauseous worry washed over him when he saw the Prince, when he approached and his old friend didn't move, didn't hear him, didn't seem to know he was there. There was still no response, even when he sat beside the Prince and pulled him into his arms, casting aside all the years of reservation as a damned foolish idea in the first place, and just holding Axel.

For a long time, there was only silence. Reno didn't know what else to do, how to reach his friend…and he longed to erase this pain for him. Most especially because of the demon who had caused it all. He wanted to tell Axel…but he knew better than to try.

Axel's expressionless voice spoke without warning, finally. "I should never have brought him here. I knew it couldn't last…I should have suffered alone, and said nothing. He was free…and I dragged him down with me, because…because I was selfish and wanted to know love. It's my fault for running after him…and now I've broken his heart…" The words stopped, cut short. Axel couldn't speak anymore.

Reno wanted to scream. He wanted to grab the Prince and shake him and tell him everything, tell him that he'd broken no heart, that the one he loved was a heartless monster who didn't love him. It tore him deepest of all to hear Axel blame himself, not caring for his own pain but only grieving for what he thought he'd done to someone else – one who would never deserve such care as long as he lived.

"No…you didn't…" Reno couldn't help the words, they slipped out before he could stop them…but, just as he expected, Axel didn't hear.

"Yes, I did…and there's nothing else I can do. I have to marry…but oh, gods…Reno…I think it's going to kill me."

And Reno felt arms tighten around him in return, and he wished it was for a different reason…

But nothing was the way it should be. Everything was _wrong_…and there was nothing he could do to fix it.

~o~

Prince Axel went to court in the morning and welcomed the emissary, and he drifted through the routines his uncle had set, but voices seemed to speak in the distance, his body seemed to go on without him, and his voice answered with words that he didn't hear. Food was set before him and then taken away again before he had even noticed it there…not that he cared, for it didn't interest him. Discussions and preparations took place all around him, and an unknown word – _masquerade_ – was passed around again and again, meaning nothing to his mind. Thus the day passed, and Axel was vaguely aware that Reno never left his side. Even when night came again and he lay awake in bed, the other man was there, in a chair across the room, silently keeping watch. And Axel let him.

It was the same the next day.

The next night, however, Axel didn't go to his bed. After retiring to his room, he automatically turned to his door again. Reno's voice came from behind him.

"You're going to him again?"

He paused, then answered softly, "I can't help it. I…have to. Please…don't follow."

His friend was silent for a long moment. Then – "I'll wait here."

Nodding, Axel left.

He found Roxas sitting in the dark, only a few candles lit. There was pain and confusion and longing in the eyes that met his…and he wanted to speak, to explain away the sorrow, to somehow erase the misery he had brought into those eyes…

Yet, when facing Roxas, he knew he couldn't. He couldn't say anything. Nothing would change.

But the desire was still there, and he couldn't just walk away. And though he was raw and broken, he was still in love…and Roxas responded to his need and his touch. They held each other and kissed each other, but everything felt dead and empty, and the heat only chilled him to the core.

For the first time, he took Roxas from behind, unable to bear the sight of that face. Roxas' shirt was open, but remained on, and Axel left his clothing very much as it was. They came together, but the room was empty of their usual moans and cries of ecstasy – only a few occasional muted grunts escaped them. Axel didn't even notice the tears running down his face again…until the end, when they were done, and Roxas turned his own tear-stained face to him, and whispered one strangled word, reaching for him – "Please…"

But the Prince could only shake his head and flee from those beautiful, tortured eyes.

Reno was waiting, as he'd promised, and Reno's shirt absorbed the Prince's tears until he fell asleep, his body depleted of the strength needed to stay conscious.

~o~

The morning after the Princess' arrival, a note appeared on the Grand Regent's bedside table. It read only, _Last resort_.

The Regent calmly burned the message in a candle's flame and prepared for the day's work. The masquerade was to be that night.

~o~

Again, the castle was a beacon of light in the dark night. Again, the nobles gathered, a glittering, beautiful crowd. And again, the food and the drink and the clothing and the dancing were all the finest the known world could boast for this royal revelry.

However, this time the lights and music extended beyond the ballroom. The gardens were lit with torches, and the balmy breezes played with ribbons and the arranged curls of the ladies' hair. And this time, there were to be no grand announcements of the hosts, nor were the royals obliged to sit and overlook the night's celebration. In the custom of a masquerade, they were to enjoy the event as much as any guest.

Evidently, the Prince had not been the only one who found the last few balls dull.

The flurry of preparations over the last week had resulted in this more exotic arrangement. The castle had also been forced to prepare numerous masks – the emissary had explained that a _masquerade_ was intended to be a dance where every guest concealed his or her identity in costume and by hiding their face. In this country, costumes were out of the question on such short notice, nor was it possible to inform every guest of the need to bring a mask; thus, the castle had put forth the effort and provided a large selection of decorated masks for the guests to choose from. The nobility were delighted by the novel foreign custom.

For the captain of the guard, it was a security nightmare.

In the end, he had expanded the last ball's informal guard patrols, and placed several lieutenants in charge of checking with each agent. For himself, he abandoned the idea of monitoring it all. There was no way he could. Instead, he stuck to the Prince's side like a hunting dog to its master. Except for when the Prince had to dance with his fiancée – while Reno watched with intense alertness – the captain stayed close and kept his eyes scanning the crowd.

~o~

He never saw the cause of his concern. The blond boy attended, but he went nowhere near the Prince. Masked and clothed in the dark suit he wore for balls, he only spoke to one person, shortly after arriving…and departed again without being marked as soon as the brief conversation was over.

For those few moments, the Grand Regent was standing alone in the garden, his attention diverted by the blooms of his favorite rosebush. He did not hear or see the dark figure slip up next to him.

Roxas' soft words drew no yelp of surprise, however. "I wished to ask you, my Lord, where a man may find his pay when he must depart in a hurry?"

The Regent did not look at him, replying low and evenly. "If the man must depart in a hurry, he flees his reward as well."

Blue eyes widened unseen in the darkness as Roxas was silent for a shocked moment. The Regent…was implying that there was no pay for him if he killed the Prince!

"Pardon me, Lord," he at last answered evenly, "but this particular man may depart by walking or by running, but either way he will have completed a task for which he was promised a reward."

"Mmm…the reward likes the walking man better."

Clenching his fists, Roxas kept his voice steady. "Yet the reward was promised to the _man_, and the choice of pace was not given as a requirement for pay. The man has still completed a task, even if the preferred one was impossible."

The Regent nodded calmly, a silky smoothness in his deep voice. "True…the man will be paid. But only his employer can tell him where to seek his reward. Perhaps he should ask of that man when the work is done."

Forcing back his fury, Roxas nodded, answering in a whisper, "He will then. Without fail."

With that, he disappeared.

~o~

The night grew darker, the air becoming slightly chilly as midnight passed. The Prince had given up on his mask after the first hour. He had hoped to be bothered less when wearing it, but his unmistakable hair gave him away to the swarms of nobility. He wore the glittering mask long enough to please the Princess, and then discarded it.

He also took advantage of his unusual mobility to get away from his uncle's monitoring eye as much as possible. Reno, of course, stuck to him unshakably, and warned him from the beginning not to even attempt to slip away.

He needn't have worried. Axel had no reason to try. There was no one for him to seek. He only sought the darker corners, as far away from the chattering congratulations as possible…and Reno was not unwelcome to join him there.

It was early morning now, and the Prince stood in the shelter of a large rose trellis, his captain standing by, stormy eyes that had fallen into their usual detachment still scanning the crowd, even though they seemed to hold no interest. He only glanced at the Prince to be sure that the man was still there…his gaze could not bear to linger long on his unhappy friend.

Axel was tired. His fingers traced momentarily over a few rose petals…but then withdrew, his heart twisting with a memory of skin that, to him, felt much the same – a boy like a rose. When he thought that, his hands impulsively reached forward again, quickly breaking two flowers free, ignoring the thorns piercing his fingertips.

He couldn't help reaching for him, even when it hurt. He had done so more than once in the past week.

The captain glanced at the melancholy Prince again. Seeing him holding the flowers, Reno sighed. He knew that Axel was exhausted. His emotions were painfully strained – the Prince bore it well in public, but the weariness was bound to tax his strength, leaving little left for a masquerade ball such as this. Glancing around again, seeing that no one marked them, he turned to Axel.

"My Prince," he began, moving close. Axel looked up, silently. Reno reached up with one arm, wrapping it around the Prince's shoulders and drawing his friend near in a one-armed hug. He sighed again, and mumbled, "I have a security concern. I must escort you to a safer location until it is resolved."

Axel didn't catch on right away, but allowed himself to be led along the dark fringes of the party. At length, when they entered the castle, he realized that they were heading for the royal wing and began to understand.

When they reached his chambers and Reno shut the door behind them, the captain mumbled again. "My apologies my Prince, but you may need to stay in this secure area for some time. Perhaps you should lie down while my men deal with the…problem."

For the first time in over a week, a small, tired smile stretched Axel's lips. "Thank you, Reno…for that…"

The captain shrugged, removing his mask with a tried gesture of his own, and shuffling over to the usual refreshment table to see if any wine had been left for the Prince. He found, unexpectedly, some champagne, and set to pouring it while Axel flopped down on his bed, dropping the two roses he still held onto the pillow beside his head.

The captain swallowed champagne with little pleasure. The Prince lay silent, his thoughts turned to a certain tower room.

_And above them, in that dark room, a silent watcher, who had marked their disappearance from the ball, now knelt before a locked trunk. Withdrawing the key for the first time since arriving, he opened the lid. Only the very dullest glow, reflecting one lone candle…but the assassin smiled at once, seeing the wrought hilts._

"I cannot do it, Reno."

Guarded eyes glanced up as the captain set his glass aside. "What do you mean, my Prince?"

Axel sighed, but a desperate edge tainted his voice – a high tremor of quiet panic. "I cannot marry her. I must…yet I do not have the strength. If I try to stand at that altar, I think my heart will truly break, and I will fall down dead."

"My Prince…"

A high, strained laugh interrupted the captain. "I cannot. Curse my miserable, weak heart…I cannot. I'll run…" He was moaning miserably now, crushing the heels of his palms into his eyes, "Oh Reno, I want to run…"

The captain hesitated, then stood and approached the Prince.

_The assassin, a blade buckled at each hip, slipped from the tower room._

Reno slowly lowered himself to one knee beside the Prince's bed. Axel looked at his old friend, curious, and sat up. The stormy eyes were downcast, but there was an intense fire beginning to flicker in their dispassionate depths as the man's tortured voice spoke.

"I wish I could help you…m-my Prince, you've no idea…I would do anything for you, kill for you or die for you, it doesn't matter to me…"

"I know, Reno," Axel's expression had become a worried but kind smile as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Tortured eyes shot up to the Prince's face. "No, you don't! It's more than my oath as your captain…more…more than our friendship since we were children…it has nothing to do with the kingdom or your position. Though I know you are needed here…though I know you must become King…for your happiness I would help you to run, if only…" Reno shook his head, struggling for words. "But you cannot flee, the choice isn't _there_…"

"I know…" Axel interrupted wearily, wiping his free hand down one side of his face. "I just…can't help dreaming of it. I knew this would come one day, and I thought I was prepared to take my place, but…I made a mistake. I should not have been so weak…if it were only my own misery it would not be so hard. But I have hurt him…" His voice shook, threatening to break for a moment. "I dragged him into my hopeless situation; I broke his heart…all for a chance at love. I am…a selfish, stupid man."

Helplessly, Reno's head fell forward, his forehead resting on the Prince's knee. "That isn't what I meant…" he mumbled unhappily. Axel frowned at him, questioning, as Reno lifted his eyes again…filled now with sorrow and tenderness.

"My Prince…I…"

The handle of the door clicked…and slight creak announced a visitor. A visitor who had not knocked.

Green eyes glanced up in slightly displeased surprise…then bolted wide as the Prince stared at his visitor.

"R-Roxas…why are you…"

His line of vision was cut off suddenly when the captain sprang to his feet protectively in front of the Prince.

A cold, taunting voice addressed him. "Why, Captain, I do apologize…it seems I've interrupted something quite special. Were you confessing your passionate love to the Prince, perhaps?"

"What?" Axel could not believe it was Roxas speaking…the voice didn't sound familiar at all. And the words…

Reno stood firm even as the Prince tried to push him aside. Unshaken, he snarled back, "What have you come for, slut?"

"Reno!" The Prince gasped, appalled, leaping to his feet as well and facing his captain. "What in the name of…"

"Stand aside, my Prince!" Reno interrupted harshly. "It isn't safe!"

Axel wasn't about to listen…but that unfamiliar voice cut in again, drawing his confused eyes to Roxas. "Yes, Axel…best listen to your captain. You make my job much too easy otherwise." And, with a smooth, uncaring motion, Roxas drew one sword from its sheath, raising it and pointing the silver blade at the two men.

"Roxas…" The Prince began, pain lacing the confusion in his voice and expression. "What is the meaning of this?" Reaching for the blond, Axel began to step toward him. In a flash, a razor-sharp blade was pointed at his throat, and Axel froze; the next moment, Reno had yanked him back again, standing between the Prince and the threatening visitor.

Through clenched teeth, he cursed. "Will you attack unarmed men, coward?"

Roxas shrugged placidly. "It is no concern of mine; I have killed countless men and women who never even saw my face. I am not here for some foolish duel…" His gaze darkened intently. "I have come for his life. And I never draw steel to sheath it again without tasting blood."

Reno's eyes were wide with comprehension, Axel's with horror.

"Roxas…?"

"An assassin." Reno spat angrily. "So vile murderers seek their amusement in whoring themselves as well, these days?" Dark blue eyes glinted angrily, but it was the Prince who spoke.

"Reno! Be silent!" He shoved angrily at his friend, shock plain on his face, before turning toward Roxas again, begging and pain overtaking him. "Please…Roxas, why are you doing this? Put the sword away and explain…please, my love…"

Instantly, steel slashed toward the Prince in a deadly arch.

Pushing Axel aside, the unarmed captain stepped forward and kicked high, blocking the blade with the thick sole of his boot. The metal stuck briefly before Roxas pulled it away with an annoyed glare.

The blond huffed angrily. "I suppose there is no use in pointing out that you commit suicide by standing against me…and I have not been hired to kill _you_."

"You must walk over my grave to reach him." The ice-cold captain didn't waver in the slightest.

The slightest cruel sneer met his challenge. "Gladly."

The assassin's blade descended again, slicing toward the captain. Unable to defend or strike back, Reno was suddenly scrambling away, dodging each slash with desperate speed…and drawing the killer away from the Prince as much as possible. He was casting about for a weapon, something to wield against this enemy, but attack after attack pushed him back, barely able to keep ahead of the cold metal. Suddenly, the captain almost stumbled over a small chair. As he fought for balance, however, he managed to grasp the wooden frame and block what would have been a deadly strike. The next moment, he hurled the entire chair directly at the assassin's head, forcing the boy to dodge as well, for once. In that space of time, Reno reached wildly – he had been pushed back almost to the fireplace – and his hand met with the ornate poker.

The tool was unwieldy. Its weight was balanced all wrong, making it hard to handle, but Reno could at least parry and attack now. And he was, after all, the best swordsman in the palace.

Roxas blocked his first strike and returned with one of his own, which Reno now blocked…and immediately realized that his weapon would not serve him well. The fire tools in the Prince's chamber were apparently made of solid gold, and the soft metal dented heavily when the steel edge struck it. Soon, it would break or be bent entirely beyond use…but Reno didn't have time to plan for that, not now. The assassin, irritated by the captain's defense, swiftly and efficiently drew his other sword.

"Two blades, Captain. Two blades means two lives tonight."

"Just try," Reno snarled, jumping forward with a stabbing thrust toward the youth's stomach. Roxas, however, struck the poker aside with one blade and slashed downward with the other. Having nothing to block with, Reno raised his arm.

It was fortunate for him that his decorative gauntlets used metal chains to signify rank. The thick leather alone would not have protected his arm entirely – as it was, even the silver links could not completely stop steel. They rang sharply and slipped, heavy leather parted, and then skin was slashed by the blade's edge.

The captain didn't even pause before he lunged forward again, knowing his only hope lay in attacking while he could. In the back of his mind, he thought he could hear the Prince yelling at them…but he couldn't heed that. He could only attack again. Roxas deflected his blow again. And this time, when the second sword came up – Reno struggling to bring his own defense back in time – the deadly tip came thrusting straight forward.

He almost managed to parry it. Almost. The tip was aimed for just above his navel, and the captain dodged and deflected…but not far enough.

Roxas' face was impassive as he felt his blade puncture flesh and scrape bone.

Reno's expression showed shock, eyes wide and unseeing. He felt…nothing, yet. His eyes had been focused on the blade…they drifted to the assassin for a moment, but then onward. They rested on Axel…on the Prince's utterly stricken expression. Then, the blade was yanked from his body…and the pain hit him with a force that sent him crumbling to the floor, powerless. His hand shook, but he struggled to grasp the poker again, frantically trying to deny the injury and keep fighting, fighting, _protect the Prince, fight…_

Roxas turned away from the fallen captain, paying no heed to the man's weak struggles. He was no longer a threat.

The Prince was rushing forward, trying to reach his friend, suddenly heedless of all else…when sharp metal poised expertly at his throat stopped him dead in his tracks.

Green eyes wide with horror were slow to abandon Reno's crumpled form, but Roxas' calm, even voice finally drew that gaze away.

"Your turn, Axel."

"Why?" He gasped, expression almost empty in the extremity of his pain and incomprehension. "How could you do this, Roxas? I thought…no, I was _sure_…"

The soft voice cut in. "I have been hired to prevent your ascension to the throne. You were meant to choose me over your bride, yet your death will also serve the purpose." He slipped closer, altering the angle of the blade, a slight, teasing smile stretching his lips as he whispered, "Last chance, Axel. Decide. Won't you run away with me?"

Tears slipped from the horrified eyes, green that stared into blue, into the face of the one he thought he knew, thought he understood, was certain he loved more than anything, even his own life. Roxas. Whose sword was dripping with Reno's hot blood…

"I can't…" He gasped.

Roxas shrugged placidly. "I thought as much." The arm that held the blade to Axel's throat tensed.

"I love you, Roxas."

~o~

The Grand Regent was a very well-informed man, indeed. He did not need to see the captain slip away with the Prince – an agent whispered it to him a moment later. Marluxia considered briefly. It would be well, given the assassin's earlier words, to remove himself from the party for a short while and prepare certain things. He could return within a half hour, he guessed, and would not be missed for that long, given the unusual format of this ball.

Accordingly, he too slipped away, swiftly and silently making for his own chambers with a soft word to his agents that he would return shortly, and to maintain an alert watch should the Prince and captain return. Then, he departed, seeking the dark shadows of his unlit rooms.

Alone in those chambers, the Grand Regent swiftly set about the task of retrieving a hidden leather case about the size of a large book. He already knew what it contained, and only checked briefly to make sure that the lock was secure. He placed it on a table, then paced to the window to look out over the lit gardens and the party and await any word from his assassin. He strongly suspected the young man would be along shortly with news for him.

Therefore, he wasn't the slightest bit surprised when his door opened almost silently, and he turned to see a dark shadow entering the room…the faint glint of torchlight far below filtering through the window and reflecting off of metal in the assassin's hands.

"Report your results." He faced the blond calmly.

In response, one hand lifted, raising sharp steel directly before the Regent's eyes…steel that reeked of blood, even if Marluxia had not been able to see the dark, red glisten by the dim light.

"He is dead, then?" The cruel man was unimpressed.

"My reward." The assassin demanded, no tone of request audible in his words.

Marluxia shrugged. "On the table." The shorter man held still a moment longer, before grudgingly turning and stepping toward the waiting case.

"It is locked." This, a moment later.

Matter-of-factly, the Regent explained. "Yes. You must go to the inn where you first stayed when coming here. The innkeeper has the key and from there, you may depart with that…"

Bright, shining steel silenced the Grand Regent as it came up to his throat again.

Roxas…was _not_ pleased.

Suspicion filled blue eyes, but was invisible to the Regent, for Roxas kept his tone neutral. "I am afraid, my Lord, that this will not do. You will show me my reward _now_, before I depart."

The Regent sounded slightly annoyed. "That box is entirely filled with precious gemstones of the highest value. How dare you question my honor, you little mercenary?"

Roxas did not waver. "Unlock it and show me."

Marluxia huffed. "The key is already at the inn, you must go there…"

The sword shifted, touching his neck. "You have the key…or you will find one that works…or you will die."

Words of outrage were clearly useless. Marluxia's frame was tense with trembling, but he could see it would be impossible to talk the blond down. Thoughts scrambling, he slowly retrieved a small ring of keys from a concealed pocket of his clothing…and unlocked the box Roxas held.

It was empty.

Before the Regent could excuse and explain and amend, a low voice intoned, "I thought so," and the box hit the floor.

Blade flashing briefly, Roxas slashed through the Grand Regent's throat.

~o~

Epilogue

The Prince's screams for help brought a scurrying attendant shortly.

"Go, hurry! Get my doctor, get him here _at once!_" Horrified, wide eyes took in the sight of the Prince on the floor, holding a bleeding captain of the guard, before the terrified attendant raced away again, sounding the alarm as he went.

Axel's attention returned immediately to his wounded friend, tears streaming freely from his eyes now.

"By all the gods, Reno, if you die now I will curse your soul to be damned and walk the earth for eternity, you foolish, idiotic bastard…!" He choked on his frantic words, unable to speak for a moment, only clutching his captain closer, bending over the pale face.

Reno's eyes were shut…but as the Prince's tears fell onto his face, he pulled them open with effort, swallowing heavily a few times before he could speak.

"Sorry…I…I told you…didn't I? Anything…"

"Shut up, you bumbling fool, don't speak when you're wounded!" Axel reprimanded through his tears. "What in the hell could you have been thinking, you brainless oaf? Fighting when unarmed…"

Reno couldn't move…but he wanted to touch the Prince. Instead, he let his head fall slightly to the side, bumping Axel's chest gently. "Don't you understand yet?" He sighed through a weak smile. "Can't you see what I feel…why I would do this, and so much more?" He coughed weakly, then turned his clear eyes back to the Prince's beautiful, vivid green.

"Axel…"

There was a sharp intake of breath. Axel…could not recall ever hearing Reno speak his name before.

Slowly, green eyes widened with new understanding. Comprehension. For the first time.

~o~

Roxas vanished into the night.

The darkness reached out and accepted him back, and the assassin trailed drops of blood from the tips of his twin blades. The captain of the guard's and the Grand Regent's.

"_I love you, Roxas."_

He'd been ready to strike…but at those words, he had lowered his sword. The nagging idea that had been twisting his mind away from his plan had finally taken over, and Roxas had redirected his steps in a new direction, almost without the slightest pause.

_Standing down and stepping back, he had regarded the Prince._

"_I do not love you. I never did. Understand that, Axel, first of all."_

_Agony in green eyes…tortured, heartbroken pain._

"_However…" Roxas continued slowly, "you surprised me. You proved yourself stronger than I anticipated." He smiled slightly. "I respect strength, Axel. And I am interested in the strength you have shown."_

_Turning away, he had almost reached the door before the Prince called miserably after him, "Please…Roxas…"_

_He turned back to the man. "Show me what you can do now, Axel. I'll be watching."_

It was not Roxas' habit to meddle in the affairs of a kingdom beyond the work he was paid to do…but he had made an exception. Marluxia had toyed with him anyway and had earned his fate, while Axel had impressed him…and earned his chance.

Now the Regent was dead, and though Axel was not yet King, he was a reigning Prince. Before, he had been under his uncle's control and kept ignorant of many things. Now, with power in his hand and knowledge…Roxas was curious what decisions the young Prince would make, and what strength and determination he would show.

As he slipped silently into the black streets of the city, taking a road that would have him out of the capital by morning and free of the kingdom in two days' time, Roxas turned his eyes to the black night sky. The moon was hidden behind a thick cover of clouds, but Roxas knew it was still there…its beautiful silver light only temporarily concealed.

If a strong enough wind came, choosing to blow the clouds aside and part the way for that light, the moon would shine again. Another chance for the light to shine.

Yet for now, Roxas remained in the darkness – the same darkness that covered two young men on the floor in the Prince's chambers – and while the memory of moonlight haunted his mind, for now he remained as before.

_Untouched._

~o~

**Note to readers!** Hey guys! If you read this because you're into Axel and Roxas and that's pretty much it, well...thanks! I hope you liked it! :D But if you _also_ wonder if this Kurosora1984 lady has anything else to entertain you, and if you are even a little interested in _other_ guys getting their sexy romance on, check out my current original story on FP! Links in my profile! Thank you, dears! :D


End file.
